The Child in the Garden
by HeartOfTheWild
Summary: Intro piece. Hopefully without html tags this time.
1. Chapter 1

Ann looked around the little cottage and gave a sigh of satisfaction. It had been a big decision to move to here, but after her recent illness she needed to get away to someplace where no one knew her. This little house on the edge of Ballarat with a bush block at the back was a perfect retreat. The cottage was not modern but it was livable and nothing a lick of paint couldn't fix. The back room was sunlit and large enough to set up her studio. Now that she was feeling better she knew she could start painting again.

The garden was in a sorry state though and would need a bit of work. She really wasn't much of a gardener, but she was fit enough now that she could do some pruning and digging. Maybe set up a bit of a veggie garden in the overgrown corner garden bed by the water tank. That nice Dr Blake had given her a check-up and assured her she could do a bit of gardening as long as she didn't overdo the lifting.

My but that Dr Blake was a gentle and compassionate man. He had made no judgement about her miscarriage, no snide comments about her being a 37 year old desperate spinster. Not like that awful GP in North Balwyn who had treated her like the Whore of Babylon. It was really sweet the way Blake kept looking at his housekeeper, Mrs. Beasley. He obviously worshiped the ground that woman walked on. And even though she tried to hide it, from the little touch on the arm Mrs. Beasley had given the doctor at the door, Ann knew the feelings were reciprocated.

They were a lovely couple and it would be nice to be friends with Mrs. Beasley. Heavens knows, she could use a friend in this new town. Maybe she could ask Mrs Beasley over for a cup of tea? Yes, and some advice on the garden. From the look of Dr Blake's garden his housekeeper knew a thing or two about plants. Ann would need help with that and it would be the perfect way to become better acquainted.

But before that could happen Ann needed to clear out that corner and turn the soil. Grabbing her gloves, hat and a spade she marched over to the garden area and set to work pulling out the overgrown weeds and herbs. This had once been someone's garden and Ann was determined to make it thrive again. She wondered why a garden that had once been so loved had become so neglected? After most of the overgrown weeds had been cleared she began to dig with the spade and turn over the soil. A good black, rich soil too. Ann knew enough about gardens at least to tell that. Dig, turn, dig, turn. Ann was starting to get tired, but one more dig and she would take a break … and there it was, a snap and a crunch. What on earth was that?

She turned the soil over and looked. With a gasping sob she sank to the ground and began to weep. There, in the furrow she had just dug, were the tiny bones and skull of a newborn baby.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Anne stood at the kitchen sink and stared out at the dimming late afternoon. It had taken her some time to compose herself after her discovery in the garden. But eventually she had managed stand up and walk inside and phone the Ballart police station. She made herself a very strong cup of tea while she waited for the Police and had just finished it when the hatchet faced sergant arrived. It had taken all her resolve to walk out to the garden with Sgt. Hobart and show him her find. Bill Hobart had looked down at the uncovered grave with a grimmer than usual expression on his face.

'One for the Doc and the Boss, I reckon' he muttered. 'Here miss, let's go back inside and I'll call in a report. This one is beyond my pay grade'. The sergant gently steered Ann back to the house. Ann had begun to silently weep again and he was uncomfortable. 'There, there, miss' He patted her arm as he walked her back into the house. 'Let's call the Boss and get this sorted'. Ann had been oddly comforted by this grim seeming man's offer of compassion.

Now both Dr. Blake and Chief Inspector Lawson were standing in the garden peering down into the shallow grave she had opened. Blake squatted down and looked more closely at the grisly find. 'Dear, oh dear, oh dear. Poor wee little babe' he spoke with a crack in his voice.

'What do you think?' asked Lawson softly.

'Very young. Proabably a newborn. Or maybe a miscarraige, hidden away in shame.' He gently brushed away some soil from the top of the skull with his handkercheif, revealing a crushed area of bone. 'No, not a miscarraige. This is old damage, not done by Ann's spade. No indeed. I can tell more when we get the remains to the morgue. These are old bones, a few years at least, there is little flesh left on the skeleton. And I suspect this child did not die naturally'

'Wonderful' snarled Lawson. 'Who would do such a thing!'

'Who indeed' replied the Doctor.

'Yes, well. I will arrange for the remains to be taken to the morgue. I doubt we will find anything but I will get Charlie and Bill to do a sweep of the area and surrounding bush as well. I would appreciate if you would have a talk with Miss Crandle. She seems very upset. Naturally, of course, but it looks like it has taken her especially hard'

The doctor glanced back at the pale face in the kitchen window watching them both. 'Hmm.' he grunted in agreement.

...

Ann watched in silence as Doctor Blake walked back to the house. He entered the kitchen noting the newly painted walls and brightly coloured tea towels hanging by the stove. It was a pretty, inviting room. Ann had already started to make it her own place. He noticed Sergeant Hobart hovering in the corner and beckoned him over;

'Bill, the Boss wants a bit of assistance. I'll sit and have a chat with Ann here for a bit until things are taken care of'

Bill glanced a bit uneasily at Ann, ' You'll be right with the Doc, Miss. He can help if anyone can'

'Oh I know that Sergeant'. Ann smiled shakely up at his sad face. ' Thank, you have been very kind. It has really helped having you here, and please, call me Ann.'

'ummm, rightyoh,' he mumbled

Doctor Blake noticed with silent amusement that Bill had turned a soft shade of pink as he made a quick getaway out the back door.

Turning to Ann he gestured to for her to take a seat with him at the kitchen table. He looked at her with concern as she seated herself. Ann was still pale and her face was drawn.

'Dear oh dear. You don't look well at all, Ann' he commented.

'No, well. I guess... I guess it was the shock. And, well you know, after my...'

'Yes, yes of course.' The sympathy in the Doctors voice almost made Ann start to cry again. But she swallowed hard and sat up straighter. Clutching her now cold cup of tea she looked at the doctor and asked; 'Why would anyone want to bury a baby in my garden? Who would do such a horrible thing? That poor child.' Ann gulped hard again.

'I don't know Ann. I just don't know. But I promise you I will do all I can to find out.' The Doctor paused. 'Ann, do you mind if I ask you a few things?'

Ann nodded her aqueisance.

'Well, you haven't been her long now have you? You only came to my surgery for the first time last week'

'Yes, that's right. I bought this place two months back and have just finished moving in. I came to see you almost immediatly because I wanted to know if it was safe for me to start working on the house.. and start painting again of course'.

The doctor smiled. 'Yes, you told me you were an artist - I remember now - you won the Castlemain Art prize recently. My mother was an artist as well. Its a tough profession for a woman, even today'

Ann snorted a bit, 'Well, women have to be tough in everything they do I guess'

'Hmmm. Quite. But tell me Ann, why Ballarat?'

'The countryside I think. And I saw the ad for this place in The Age and I needed to get out of Melbourne. It was the right price - I like the area - the Tynaman's gave me a very good price. And it is not so far from the city so I can keep in touch with the galleries there'

Blake's ears pricked up when he heard Ann mention the name Tynaman. 'The Tynaman's owned this? Patrick Tynaman?'

'No,' replied Ann, 'not Patrick, but his wife Susan. Apparently it had been her Aunt's place but she moved to Europe and didn't want it anymore. They were keen to sell, so I got a bargain. Funny though, there are still boxes of Aunt's stuff in the back room. I'll have move it all to turn it into a studio.'

'Indeed' said the Doctor. He reached over and gently patted her hand. 'Now, how are feeling? Can I get you anything to help you sleep? You know you still have to arrange for your medical records to come down from Melbourne, but I can give you something mild to help without worry'

A look of fear suddenly crossed her face, 'No, no, I am fine. Just shaken up. I'll be fine after a nights' sleep. And really, do you need those records right away?'

The Doctor was a bit bemused to see her sudden fear, but replied 'That's alright Ann, as soon as you can, it isn't urgent. I just like to know as much of my paitents medical history as possible though'

Ann shot him a look and nodded, 'Soon, Doctor, soon.'


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ann had had a surprisingly restful sleep and had been woken in the morning to the welcome sounds of the magpies' carol. She hadn't really expected to sleep, but she guessed that the emotional stress and drain of all that crying yesterday had just worn her out. She hadn't cried much at the loss of her own child, but seeing that little skeleton in the garden yesterday had affected her deeply and she had wept as though it had been her own lost baby. Once dressed she moved to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and start the new day. Glancing through the window she saw that the police were back. There was a team of 4 or 5 of them, including Sgt Hobart moving through the back paddock and into the neighbourng bush, carefully searching the area. Ann wasn't sure what they expected to find out there, but maybe she would bring that Sergeant a cup of tea later. She wondered if he ever smiled?

...

Out in the back paddock Sergeants Hobart and Davis were searching the area around the back paddock and into the adjoining bushland. They moved further into the scrub, sweeping aside branches and bush with their long search canes. Peering at the ground they exposed and walking slowly forward they scanned the grasses and scraggly bits of wattle.

'Don't know what the Boss expects us to find in all this' grumbled Charlie Davis.

'Ours not to reason why' replied Bill gruffly.

'How far into this are we expected to go?' Charlie was annoyed at being put on search. He thought he would be better used back at the station making enquires.

'Boss said to search a 1/2 mile radius from the house. Just to check if...' Bill paused the sweep of the cane and froze.

'Charlie...'

'What now?' grumped Charlie

'I think I have just found another one. Its an adult.'

...

Dr. Blake entered the dim light of the morgue to see Dr. Alice Harvey turn away quickly from the examination table. He thought he saw the glint of tear on her cheek, but he said nothing. It was unlike Alice to show any emotion except clinical interest in a corpse. He didn't think she would appreciate it if let on he had noticed.

He looked down at the small covered lump on the table and sighed.

'Sad business this. Very sad'

'Its horrible' said Alice with spirt. 'Just when I think that people might not be so awful after all, something like this turns up'

The doctor risked a glance at her face. He realised that the tears he saw were not from sorrow, but from rage.

'People aren't all awful Alice' he said softly, ' only the sort of person who did this is. And fortunately they are far and few between'

Alice stood up straighter and gently turned back the sheet. 'Lets start, shall we?' Peering closely at the small corpse, she blinked once and said 'Age is very young. Newborn I'd say. A week or so?'

'Yes' replied Blake. 'If that'

'Mainly skeletal remains, little flesh left. Too young to determine the sex from the bones, but perhaps female?

'I'd be guessing, it is difficult to tell at this age. But perhaps the pelvic girdle is a bit wider indicating female'

Alice turned to look closer at the skull. 'Fractures. Either side of the temple. Depressed fractures I'd say. How did that happen? It doesn't look like forceps damage. But those fractures are what killed this child'.

Blake reached forward and gently caressed the tiny skull. Then he stopped. Bringing forward his other hand he cradled the other side of the head. The palms of his hands exactly matched the shape and placement of the two depressed fractures on either side.

'Alice look'

'My god, you don't mean...'

'Yes, I think someone crushed this poor little babes head between their bare hands'

They both stood back and looked down sadly at the small body. Alice gently covered it again with the sheet. As she did so, the phone in the back room rang. She glanced up at the Doctor,

'Would you get that please Alice, I think I need a moment' said the Doctor. Alice quickly went to answer the phone in the back room. Deep in thought, Blake hardly regesitered her murmmering voice, or the quick click of her heels on the cement floor as she returned.

'Doctor!' no response,

'LUCIEN!'

'Huh? What?' He looked up blankly.

'That was Lawson. You are wanted back urgently at Ann Crandles' place. Theyv'e found another body.'


	4. Chapter 4

4

Blake drove out of town to Ann's place near Golden Point. He was worried how she was going to react to the discovery of another body near her house. As he drove up her long drive he saw that Inspector Lawson had already arrived and was waiting for him at the edge of the paddock. Standing nearby was Ann and Sergeants Hobart and Davis. They were all grouped together drinking cups of tea that Ann had obviously brought out to them. She looked as though she was holding up well. In fact, she seemed positively engaged in conversation with Bill.

He pulled his car up as close as possible to where they were waiting and got out. Grabbing his medical bag he strode over quickly to the group.

'What do we have?' he asked Lawson

'Hobart found another body - just off in the bush there. Adult from the looks of what is left.'

Blake turned to Ann, 'Are you okay?' he asked

'Surviving' she replied wryly. 'Hope to continue to, although this place is getting a reputation'

Hobart looked at Ann and gave a quick grin. Blake blinked in surprise. This was a turn up!

Ann quickly gathered together the empty tea mugs on a tray and turned to go. 'I'll be in the house if any of you need anything'. Striding back to the house she was oblivious to Bill watching her leave.

'HOBART' growled Lawson. Bill jumped a little and started to lead the group into the scrub. Lawson hesitated, but without saying a word, Blake quietly told hold of Lawson's arm and helped him navigate the broken ground to the gravesite. Once there, the Doctor quickly dropped his hold before anyone had noticed and strode forward to have a closer look.'

Moving delicately around the site Blake took careful note of everything. The area looked like it had been an old diggings site. There was no obvious mine shaft, it must have been filled in. There were two mullock heaps with a shallow depression between then. The brush that had concealed the depression had been pulled aside and Blake could see a partially buried skeleton.

Blake knelt down carefully and opened his bag. He pulled out several speciman jars and a small brush. Carefully he brushed soil samples from around the bones into the jars.

'Was a shallow grave. Hardly buried at all. I'd say dragged here and dumped then covered with a bit of soil and brush. At a year or two ago the body was left here - would take that long for the flesh to decompose. Looks like the foxes have got at the body. Ants have cleaned the rest. Bones are scattered about. Some carried off' He gestured with his trademark hand wave. 'Most of the smaller ones seem missing. Only the skull, pelvis, and heavier bones are left, others are broken up, ribs mostly gone - and see, look here at the teeth marks on this tibia ...' Blake pointed out the damage.

'Charming' muttered Lawson. Sergeant Davis was looking positively green. Hobart stared off in the distance towards the kitchen window of Ann's house.

'We need to gather together as much of the skeleton as possible and brought back to the morgue. I don't know what we can find out from the bones, if anything at all. But I think we all agree this is not a natural death.'

'No' agreed Lawson. 'Not natural at all.'

'And Matthew...' Blake looked at Lawson with a little trepidation. 'You know it was the Tynemans' that sold Ann this place. It was Susan's aunt's property. We need to speak to Patrick and Susan.'

'You let me handle Patrick' growled Lawson. 'I'll ask them both POLITELY to come to the station for an inteview tommorow after you have done the autopsy and given me the results, and yes', Lawson held up his hand to forestall anything Blake was going to say, ' you can be there as well. I am sure we both have questions for Patrick and his dear wife.'

...

Jean sat in the lounge room, her sewing basket at her side. She had to sew the buttons back onto Lucien's shirt. 'Honestly' she thought, blushing slightly, 'you would think we were a pair of desperate teenagers'. Smiling slightly she thread her needle and began to work when she heard the front door open and Blake arrive.

'Jean! Jean!' Blake bellowed out as he hung up his hat and coat in the entrance hall.

'In here, Lucien!' she sang out. She looked up from her work with a smile as Lucien strode into the room. 'There is lunch for you in the kitchen'

Blake smiled down at her, his smile widening into a grin as he noticed what she was doing. He leant over and dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head. 'Thank you Jean, I could use some sustinance. It has been a day I hope to never see the like of again'

Jean raised her eyebrow at him in question, 'Oh? The child? Was it that bad?' Jean knew the death of a child would grieve him deeply. It had shocked her when she had heard the news.

'Even worse, I believe we may have found the remains of the mother now. Won't know for sure until the autopsy though. A grisley find' Blake's expression became sober. 'In the bush behind Ann Crandles' place.'

Jean gave a small, horrified gasp. 'On no. How is Miss Crandle?'

'She seems to be coping, she is much stronger than she appears at first. But you know Jean, I think she could use a friend right now. Would you mind very much befriending her? She needs someone to talk to'

'Of course I will. I was going to drop in and welcome her to Ballarat anyway, but then all this happened before I had the chance. But you know, she called earlier and made an appointment to see you this afternoon. She said she has to talk to you about about her medical records...'

'Excellent' Blake smiled at her. 'That makes it much easier.' Blake stopped in thought.

'Jean? Do you know anything about the previous owner of Anns place?'

She looked at him, a suspicion forming in her mind. 'Yes, actually. It was Susan Tynamon's aunt who owned it. Emily McCaffery.'

'McCaffery? Her married name?'.

'No, she never married - that's her maiden name. Emily lived out there all on her own, a bit of a recluse by all accounts. She cut herself off from all her family for some time. Would barely speak to people in the street either. Then she moved to Europe about 2 years ago or so and no one has heard from her since.'

'An elderly woman moving to Europe on her own. Did Susan object?'

Jean gave a little laugh. 'Elderly? Emily was younger than Susan! She was Susan's mother's youngest child. She was the last child of 12, a change of life baby. A big old school Catholic family. Susan is a good 10 years older than Emily!'

Blake's eyes blurred a bit as he tried to work out the family connections. 'Really? Did Susan get on with her?'

Jean paused a bit. 'Yes, I think so, at first. But it was a huge age gap. And you know, the kids used to tease them both going through school about their relationship. Called Emily the 'Baby Aunt' and asked Susan if she had to babysit her Auntie, things like that.'

'Hmmm' he responded

Now Jean got into full gossip mode, 'There was a lot of talk around Ballarat about Emily you know. No one knew how she got the money to buy that house or what she lived on. There were rumours...'

Blake looked at her in blank query 'Rumours?'

'Yes - visitors in the night, strange men, that sort of thing' replied Jean rather archly.

She looked over at Blake. He was staring off into the distance. oblivious to all, a thoughtfully vague look on his face. 'Well,' she thought, 'he's gone again', and she resumed her sewing.

*Note:. I thought it was about time poor old Bill had a bit of a flirtation. The guy badly needs a hug. Wild.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Later that afternoon Ann arrived at the surgery. She knocked rather hesitantly on the door, was she doing the right thing to trust this man? Jean answered the door and greeted her,

'Please come in Miss Crandle. The doctor is still with his last patient but he won't be too long. Maybe I can get you a cup of tea while you wait?

Ann gave Jean a timid smile, 'Yes, please. That would be most welcome. And please Mrs. Beasley, call me Ann'

'All right Ann, and you must call me Jean! Why don't we wait in the dining room until the Doctor can see you. The waiting room is a bit dark and lonely this time of afternoon' Jean led Ann down the hallway and into the brightly lit dining room adjoining the kitchen.

'Oh, what a nice room!' exclaimed Ann. 'And you can see right out to the back garden from here. You have a lovely garden Jean'

'Why thank you Ann,' replied Jean as she filled the kettle in the kitchen. ' I do love the garden. I have been looking after it for a long time now - first for Old Dr Blake and now for his son. It gives me a great deal of happiness. But it's not my garden - you don't own a garden, it owns you. Please, take a seat'

Ann settled herself into a chair and looked around the room. Nothing about it was terribly modern, but it was all well looked after and comfortable. Jean bustled around the kitchen putting together the tea tray. In the background Ann could hear the mumble of the Doctor saying farewell to his last patient at the front door.

'Jean!' He yelled out,

'Honestly' said Jean softly, 'he does tend to bellow a bit'. Ann smiled to herself, she didn't think Jean really objected that much.

'Jean!' Is Ann here yet...?' and the Doctors face peered round the servery window. 'Ah! there you are, I thought I heard you come in earlier. And what's this Jean? Tea and cake? Good idea' he came through to the kitchen and reached out and took the tea tray from Jeans' hands. He settled it on the table, sitting himself down at the head. Jean sat down opposite Ann and began to pour out the tea.

'Milk? Sugar?'

'Yes, thank you,' Ann took the cup from Jean. She inhaled the bitter scent gratefully and took a deep sip. Aahhh, Jean could make a good cuppa.

'So' asked Blake, 'how are you holding up, Ann? It has been a pretty upsetting couple of days for you. Hardly a wonderful introduction to Ballarat life!'

'Well, it hasn't been boring at least!' said Ann with a bit of a grimace. 'I was very shocked to find that little child, I don't think I am over it yet'

'I should think not!' commented Jean

'...but,' continued Ann 'in some ways it also seemed to help me a bit.' Ann hesitated,

Jean glanced at Blake, then she turned to Ann and softly asked 'You have lost a child yourself recently, haven't you?'

Ann looked deep into her teacup. 'Yes. I wasn't very far along, only 3 months or so, but losing the baby was very hard. Seeing that little one there in my garden brought a lot back. I think it may have been my last chance for a child and I am still grieving that.

'You can't know that, Ann!' exclaimed Jean.

Ann sighed and looked at them both. 'Doctor Blake, I promised to give you my medical history, but I have a problem,' Jean got up to leave the room, but Ann put her hand out and stopped her from rising, 'No Jean, please stay, you may as well hear it all too' Blake and Jean looked at each other then back at Ann, who was silently waiting, tears starting to fall.

'Ann, dear, what ever is it? and please, call me Lucien...'

'I am not so young anymore. I don't have a husband, nor any prospect of one.' Ann wiped her face on a napkin Jean handed her and continued on, 'I had a lover in Melbourne. A married man. He was a lawyer I met at one of my openings. He was so charming and attentive. He had a reputation for a having a bit of temper but I never saw it. I fell head over heels for him, didn't care if he was married. I knew he would never leave his wife. I am not a complete idiot, I knew what it was and what to I could expect from him. For a long time I convinced myself that it was enough to see him secretly, without strings.'

She paused and sipped her tea. Jean and Blake waited paitently for her to continue.

'But I got careless. I fell pregnant. Oh Jean!' Ann looked at Jean with shimmering eyes, 'I was so happy in that moment when I knew I was with child! Anything seemed possible - Alan would leave his wife and family for me - or he would hold me and tell me how happy he was and he would love this little baby and look after us both forever. I knew deep down that none of those things would happen, but for a brief moment I believed'

'What did happen?' asked Blake softly

'When he found out, he beat the living crap out of me' said Ann bluntly.

Jean gasped. Not just at the crass language but at the brutallity of what Ann had suffered.

'Oh my dear girl' murmmered Blake.

'Lucien, please, tell me' pleaded Ann, 'can you tell if a woman has really had a miscarriage? or if something else had happened?'

Blake looked at her in concern, 'What do you mean, what are you asking me?'

'Alan beat me, he punched in the stomach, he shook me. He slapped me and I fell down and hit my head. I passed out. The next thing I can remember is waking up in the doctor's office and being told I had lost the baby' Ann put her face in her hands and wept. Jean moved around the table and sat next to Ann, putting her arms around her. Ann looked up and tried to compose herself; 'Lucien, he took me to his private doctor, his best mate. I knew him, I had been seeing him as my doctor, Alan had introduced me to him. They told me to keep quiet about the beating. To not say anything. The loss of the baby was an accident, lives and careers would be ruined if it came out. They gave me money to keep quiet'

'He didn't take you to hospital? Just to the doctor?' Lucien was livid

'Yes, just to the surgery. And I don't know, I just don't know if I really lost the baby or if he took it from me. God help me, I grabbed the money and left. I can't ask him for the records, I just can't. Please, this is his name and number. But I just can't ask him'. She handed over a piece of paper, her face as wreak of tears. Jean held Ann close and looked at Lucien.

Lucien looked at the name on the paper and his face grew cold. 'I know this doctor.'


	6. Chapter 6

6.

(NOTE: apparently I have been spelling BEAZLEY and TYNEMAN wrong - will make sure it is correct from now on, but cannot be fagged going back and resubmitting earlier posts- also noticed I am reverting to 'Lucien' rather than 'Blake' - so back to 'Blake' in third person mode. I am on a roll and if I don't get this down now I am going to lose momentum. The following scenes happen after where I left them last afternoon/night and into the next day)

Jean looked over at Blake and saw he was watching them both. She arched an eyebrow at him in silent query.

'Ann,' Blake softly spoke to her, 'Don't worry about this, I will contact him myself. Any medical records, if they were properly kept, will help me determine exactly what happened to you.'

'Thank you, Lucien, thank you.' Ann was relieved, but still anxious, 'Please, don't tell him where I live now - he will soon work out I am in Ballarat, but I don't want him telling Alan my address'

'I promise to be discreet. I will say nothing about your situation here.' Blake looked at Jean again and in in silent agreement they both began to talk of other things. Blake wanted to know about the style of art that Ann created, where she had exhibited, her training, who were her favourite artists? Jean talked of her garden, asked Ann what she was planning to plant at her place and could she offer her some cuttings of some of her best begonias? It was not long before Ann was smiling again and comfortable in their company. When Rose breezed in, home from work at 5, Ann rose to leave.

'Thank you both so much for your help', Jean gave Ann a hug and escorted her to the door. As they walked down the hall Blake heard Jean making arrangements to visit Ann in a couple of days, help with the garden and bring her those promised cuttings.

...

With Rose arriving home and dinner time fast approaching, Blake and Jean had no time to discuss Ann together. Blake retreated to his study. Jean cleaned up the tea things, shooed Rose out of the way and bustled about in the kitchen starting dinner preparations. Then Charlie came home and began to tease Rose about not helping Jean, so they were both put onto potato peeling duty. Soon Lawson was struggling in the door, his cane thumping down the hallway. The table set, dinner ready, Jean called out 'Lucien!' and they all gathered for the evening meal. TV followed, a glass of sherry for Rose and Jean, a scotch for Blake and Lawson and a beer for Charlie. Rose tried to wheedle information about the baby in the garden out of Lawson and Lawson did his 'talk but say nothing' thing. Charlie argued with Rose about the merits of the latest game show on TV. Then the scurry of cleaning up, washing dishes, 'good nights' and the group disbanding for bed - it wasn't till after 10 when Jean finally had a moment to herself that she noticed that Blake had disappeared sometime in the evening back into his study.

Approaching the open door to the study she saw Blake at his desk deep in thought surrounded by open medical journals a glass of scotch at his elbow.

'Lucien?' she said softly from the doorway. Blake looked up, distracted, then focused a smile on Jean, bekoning her to come in and sit next to him with a wave of his hand.

'What are you doing?'

'Research' he replied. 'I had to check if I was right about Ann's doctor. His name is Stefan Jacobs. I knew him slightly when I was in medical school'

'He was at Edinburgh with you?' Jean was surprised

'No, not really 'with me' he was a year or two ahead. He was an arrogant ass. We weren't friends, but we spoke a few times at lectures. I saw him around and he had a reputation.'

'Really? What sort or reputation?'

'There were rumours about him. Talk that he 'helped' out young women in trouble'

Jean was shocked. 'What happened to him? How on earth did he get his medical degree?'

Blake sighed, 'Nothing was ever proven, it was only gossip. And the war was coming, they needed all the doctors they could get. I heard he served with the Australian forces in Europe for a while, then came back to Melbourne after the war and set up practice in Balwyn.'

'But why all of this?' Jean indicated the chaos of medical journals and papers scattered across the desk and floor and clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

Blake chuckled. 'Sorry Jean, I will clean it up before I go to bed. But I remembered reading something about Jacobs...' he shuffled through the mess 'look, here, this small section - a notice about a pending malpractice suit against him 3 years ago,' and Blake handed the magazine to Jean.

Jean scanned the article, then looked up at him in astonishment, 'Lucien, this is about Emily McCaffery! The medical board was accusing him of disrepute with his female patients! And Emily is named as one of complainants!'

'Yes,' said Blake grimly. 'But nothing happened apparently. Lack of evidence, the suit was dropped. There is another notice in the edition 3 months later'

'Oh my, what will you do? Should you ask for those records knowing this?'

'I think I must Jean. I will play ignorant and ask for Ann's medical history. Jacobs never thought I was terribly bright anyway, so I will just play the simple, caring country doctor routine'.

Jean smiled at him tenderly, leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss. 'But you ARE the caring country doctor!

Blake held Jeans hands and brought them to his lips in a kiss. 'Don't worry Jean. I'll sort it out'

'Well, see that you do! But please, be careful. Jacobs sounds like an evil man.'

Jean stood up, before the affection could progress further into dangerous territory. She smiled down at Blake, 'Good night Lucien, please don't stay up too late.' Blake watched her greedily as she left the room, then turned back to his desk with a sigh to write the request so it could go out in the mornings' post.

...

Blake was at the morgue early the next morning. But as early as he was, Alice had still beat him in.

'Morning Lucien. Oh! I do love a good jigsaw puzzle!' She looked up at him from the examination table with an excited gleam in her eye. Alice had laid out all the bones carefully on the table like an anatomy textbook diagram.

Lucien looked on in astonshment . 'What have you found so far Alice?'

'Most of the small bones are missing, the Phalanges and Metacarpals of the hands and feet are gone. Several ribs missing, or broken. Appear to have been snapped after death, teeth marks on ribs bones, and the long bones of the Tibia and Humerus ecetera.'

'Organs are gone. The bones are very clean as well, not much soft tissue left,' she mused.

'That'd be the ants' remarked the Doctor.

'Yes, well they did a fine job. But it makes our work difficult.' She leant forward and took a small sample of remaining flesh from around the pelvis and put it in a speciman jar. 'Maybe we can get some blood typing from this. With luck we might also find remaining marrow in the long bones.'

'I took soil samples from around the body before collection as well,' replied Blake. 'We can get those analyzed as well for remnant traces of blood'.

'No obvious evidence of trauma anywhere.' She continued, 'The skull is complete. Apart from the postmorteum damage the animals have done there seems to be be no broken bones. Nothing to indicate a death blow.'

'Hmmm' Blake looked carefully at the bones.'From the small jaw and the broad scatic notch in the pelvis I'd say our victim was female.'

'Yes. And all bones are fused, so a mature adult not a teenager or juvenile. As well, there is slight ossification in the joints which would indicate she was well over 25 years old. It is fairly advanced in the knee joints. She had the beginnings of arthritis. At least in her late 30's or early 40's.

Blake looked carefully at the skull. 'Wisdom teeth as well. Alice, we need xrays of the teeth. Hopefully dental records will identify this woman.'

'And Alice, look here' said Blake pointing to the pelvis area. 'There seems to be small pockmarks on the inside of the pelvic bone'

'Yes, what can that mean?'

'It would have been caused by the tearing of the pelvic ligaments in childbirth. I'd say this woman was a mother - I cannot say for sure, but judging from the look of them not old marks. Maybe she was a recent mother, 6 months or so before she died?'

'Maybe' said Alice doubtfully. 'But really, it is a guess'

Blake stood back from the table. 'The bones are well preserved. Ballarat is a warm, arid climate on the whole, and the soil around the diggings was seemed quite dry and acidic. Again, I am guessing, but the fact that there is very little flesh left on the bones, and we know the rate of decay, I'd say that she died between 2 and 4 years ago.'

Alice looked at Blake. 'I'll start the report, but we will have to wait for the lab results from the samples and dental records for any real conclusion. And we cannot say if she died from natural causes or not'

'No, scientifically we cannot say. But it isn't natural Alice. Not natural at all.'


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Sgt Charlie Davis was in the middle of reporting to Chief Inspector Lawson when Blake walked into the station house.

'...we canvassed the neighbours Sir. Not much to report, the house is fairly isolated at the end of the lane. Only an elderly neighbor Mrs. Dawson on the South side boundry and a Mr. Fields, his wife and family on the opposite side of the street. Empty paddocks elsewhere. Mrs. Dawson is pretty deaf, although she did mention that she would often see a big black sedan in Emily McCaffery's drive. She is a light sleeper apparently and the headlights would shine into her bedroom window when it arrived. Seemed to arrive late Friday night 2 or 3 times a month, but the car was always gone come Saturday morning.'

'The Fields weren't much help either' put in Bill Hobart. 'Funny thing though, Mrs. Fields mentioned that she had thought she had heard screaming once, but claimed it was only the Bush Stone Curlews in the night'

Lawson looked up, slightly confused,

'Also known as the 'Screaming Woman Bird', said Blake helpfully. 'Makes a fearful cry sometimes, it can sound quite human.'

Ned spoke up next. 'Checked with the bank. Her account was closed 2 years ago. All the funds withdrawn, nearly 1,000 pounds worth! 500 in English pounds and the rest in traveler's cheques. We would have to confirm with Thomas Cook where and when any of the cheques were cashed, but as they say, they are 'as good as cash' and could be used anytime by anyone.

'Right' said Lawson. 'So all you lot have is a closed bank account, a large amount of money missing, a mysterious big black car and a noisy bird. Blake, what can you tell us?'

'Well, we are waiting on test results. Alice is sending material to the lab in Melbourne today. But the blood residue samples from both bodies are pretty degraded. It may take time and results will probably not be conclusive. What I can tell you is that the infant was certainly killed by a vice like pressure on either side the skull. Certainly the child was murdered.' Blake paused, the team looked grim. They were not happy about having to deal with a child murder on their watch. Blake continued, 'The adult skeleton is a female of between 25 and 40 years, possibly a recent mother, but has no obvious signs of physical trauma. We have dental xrays and hope this will help identify the victim. Until we get some sort of result back from the lab I can't tell you if the child and woman were related in any way. But it seems likely to me that the two deaths are associated. Strangely, it appears that the female may have died some months after the death of the child. So I have to assume she did not die in childbirth. This is a tough one, Matthew'

Lawson's expression was blacker than usual. 'I expect you all realise that Head Office is not at all happy about this. They want us to put it to bed, call it 'death by misadventure' and forget about it.'

Blake was just about to protest this when the station doors burst open and Patrick Tyneman barrelled in followed by his wife Susan.

'Lawson!' Patrick called out 'What is this all about, why have you dragged us both in here once again!'

'Patrick, Susan' soothed Lawson. 'Thank you both for coming in. We appreciate it - please be seated - we just have a few questions that we hope you both can help us with'

'Huarumph' grunted Patrick as he heaved himself into the proferred chair, leaving Susan standing there. Blake stepped forward and politely gestured to the adjoining seat to Susan.

Susan looked disdanfully at Blake, sniffed, and sat down with a flounce.

'You here too, Blake' glared Patrick at the Doctor. 'Might have guessed'

Lawson held his temper with difficulty. 'Patrick, you may have heard that some human remains have been found on the land that Susan's Aunt once owned',

'Yes? So? What has it to do with us? We sold that place 4 months ago to an Ann Crandle. She is already living there'

'True' said Blake, 'but it appears these bodies are several years old. They were put there before Miss Crandle moved in'

Susan spoke up 'I still don't understand what it has to do with us, the place has stood empty for 2 years! How would we know what was going on there in that time?'

'But before that, it was owned by your Aunt Emily, correct?' questioned Lawson

'Yes. Then she decided to move to Europe and she passed the property over to me' replied Susan

'You bought it from her?'

'Heavens no! That dump! She made it over to me as a gift before she left. And a right proper nusiance it has been too! She just up and left it, furniture and eveything. Left me instructions to pack it all up and give to the Salvos. Old clothes, kitchen items, the lot.'

'Wasn't that a bit unusual?' asked Lawson 'I mean, to leave eveything like that?'

'Oh that was just like Emily! Took no responsibilty for anything. She just packed a few things in a bag and took off to live the high life overseas. Probably with one of her fancy men. The Salvos came in and took what they wanted and left the rest. We were lucky that Miss Crandle was willing to take the place on in such a state.' Susan clearly felt she had been hard done by.

'So let me get this right' clarified Lawson 'before she left she spoke to you and...'

'Not spoke! Oh no! Not high and mighty Emily - always thought she was a cut above. She sent me a letter through her lawyer with instructions and the deed to the property.'

'Surely you thought it was odd though?' Blake couldn't help interjecting.

Patrick bristled. 'See here Blake. Everything was done above board. Leagle and correct. Her lawyer handled the deed transfer. We took over the property and 6 months ago decided it wasn't worth keeping and put it on the market. End of story.'

'I'd like to see the copy of the deed transfer and Emily's letter, even so' requested Lawson.

'Honestly Lawson. You would think the police would have better things to do with their time then chase around worrying after someone like Emily'

'Someone like Emily?' Blakes voice was dangerous.

'Yes. Someone like Emily. A Tart.' growled Patrick. 'Really Blake, if you must know. Keeping to that house all on her own, entertaining men at night. She had no job, no income, but seemed to always have plenty of money...'

Susan gasped. 'Patrick, enough!'

'Well all I can say is I am glad she has never contacted you since- if she had I would have put my foot down and insist that you never speak to her again. The woman was loose.' Susan glared at Patrick but kept silent. Too much dirty laundry had already been aired.

'Susan, are you sure you have never even had a letter from her since?' Blake's voice was kind and cosoling.' Susan, it is important we know, did she ever try and contact you again?'

'Do you think I am lying?' she huffed 'Really Blake, you are the most offensive of men! No, I have never heard anything from her. But I have no doubt she will turn up again some day. Just like a bad penny that sort always do. After all, you did!'

Blake blinked in astonshiment while Lawson hid a grin.

Patrick guffawed and heaved himself out of the chair, 'Well if that's all, come Susan lets leave our finest to do their paper work. Speaking of, I'll send over the deed and letter later today. I hope that will be the last we hear of this.'

The Tynemans left the office abruptly leaving behind wave of moral indignation in their wake.

Blake and Lawson stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Blake then turned to the Constable 'Ned, how many dentists practice in the Ballarat area?'

'Six, sir'

Lawson spoke, 'You need to get along to them all and check their records. See if Emily McCaffery was a patient and check those x-rays'

'Yes Boss. On it' and Ned hurried out.

Lawson looked back at Blake. 'Yes? What?'

'I'd like to go back to Ann's place. I think I need to examine the grave sites further'

'Go ahead. Get out of my hair. Take Charlie with you'

Blake hesitated, 'Actually Matthew, If you don't mind, I think I'd like Bill to come along with me this time'

'Fine, Bill, go with the Doctor. But be back here before end of shift.'

Charlie was a little disappointed, he liked being the Doctor's side kick. But he noticed how Bill jumped up to accompany the Doctor with an un-Bill-like aclarity and wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

The hot Australian sun was blazing down when Blake strode up onto the front verandah of Ann's place with Bill in tow. The cicadas were buzzing deafeningly and the smell of eucalyptus was strong in the air. They could faintly hear Ann singing a tuneless song from inside.

'Doc, what are we doing here?' asked Bill hesitantly.

'Well, I want to have a second look at those gravesites. And while I am doing that I want you to look through the house. Find out what Emily McCaffery left behind. See if there is anything to indicate why she up and left so suddenly. Just keep your eyes open and be a copper. Ann will help you..., be nice to her'

Bill silently thought that this might be the best assignment he had ever had with the doctor.

With a sharp rap on the front door, Blake sung out 'Ann! are you home, its me, Lucien!'

The singing sounds cut off suddenly and they could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Ann opened the door wide and gave both men a big smile.

'Lucien! Sgt Hobart! What a nice surprize. Come in - its hot out there!' as she gestured them into the cool hallway. 'To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?' Ann looked down at herself, then quickly whipped off the apron she was wearing and gave her hair a bit of a fluff. 'Forgive me, the place is still in a bit of a mess and I have just started to clear up that back room.'

'That's perfectly alright, Ann. I am glad we caught you before you threw anything out!' Ann looked at him quizzically. 'We need to look through the things that Emily left, see if there is anything that can tell us why she disappeared so suddenly. If Bill could look through the place with you...?'

Ann glanced at Bill who was standing in the hall way looking stoic. 'Uh, sure, that would be okay.'

'And I need to look at the gravesites once more' Blake held up his hand , 'you don't need to come with me, it is best if I look on my own'

'Well' said Ann, 'You know the way, just out through the back door in the kitchen. And when you have finished come inside and I'll fix you something cool to drink'

Blake smiled widely at them both and strode off down the hall to the kitchen. Bill and Ann eyed each other off warily.

'Well, there wasn't much left, the old table and chairs in the kitchen, a couple of empty wardrobes and some boxes the back room. I was just starting to open them when you arrived. Come with me'. And Ann took him into the front bedroom and gestured at the neatly made double bed and dressing table. 'Those are mine, I brought those with me.' She waved at the big wardrobe in the corner. 'That was here when I came, it was empty, but it has my clothes in it now.'

Bill opened the wardrobe and peered inside. He carefully parted the few day dresses hanging neatly inside. There was the slight smell of lavendar and Bill realised that Ann also carried the scent on her. He poked about, feeling the walls. It seemed sound. He wasn't quite sure what Blake expected him to find but he rapped the base and reckoned there were no hidden compartments or anything in it. Pulling his head out of the wardrobe he nearly bumped into Ann who had also leant in to watch what he was doing.

'Opps! 'scuze me Miss' stammered Bill slightly.

Ann smiled up at him. 'It's Ann, remember?'

Bill smiled slightly back down at her. 'Nothing else was in this room, Ann?'

'No, just the old wardrobe, lots of dust and a dead mouse' She lead him out of the front room and into the second bedroom. It was empty except for another old wadrobe in the corner. Bill strode over and repeated the same exercise. Ann watched from the door way. Again there was nothing to be found inside the old furniture. He strode about the room investigating the walls and flooring.

Watching Bill work, curiosity got the better of Ann's discretion,

'Do you like being a policeman, Bill?'

Bill glanced up in surprize. Only his old gran had ever asked him that question before! 'It suits me' he replied gruffly.

'Oh, I don't mean to pry, Bill. I was just curious about your job, do you find it enjoyable?'

Bill paused. This pretty lady seemed geniuely interested. 'It can be interesting sometimes. Boring other times, the paper work is a bit of a pain. They call me 'Bulldog Bill' at the station.' Bill grimaced. 'I reckon I deserve the name sometimes.'

'Well,' said Ann stoutly. 'I had a bulldog when I was a child. They are a much maligned breed - he was the gentlest, most affection dog anyone would want!' then she grinned, 'mind you, he would also try and kill any cat that came near!'

Bill was silent for a moment, then he said something he never thought he would ever say out loud to anyone. 'But it can be hard and ugly and dirty sometimes. And it can make you hard and ugly and dirty too. You can end up doing things you regret.'

'We all can end up doing things we regret' replied Ann softly. 'The real trick is to move on from it and learn to live again.' Ann turned away quickly before Bill could reply. 'This way, only one more room with Emily's things in it.'

Bill stood there a bit stunned for a moment. At what he had said and at Ann's response. Catching himself, he quickly followed her up the hallway to the tacked on lean-to room next to the kitchen. The little room had big sash windows facing the back paddock. They could both see Blake in the distance through the fly specked glass. Against one wall was a stack of canvases facing inward, an easel and a box covered with paint spatters. On the other side of the room were 3 large cardboard boxes covered in dust.

'That's my painting gear there' said Ann gesturing to the easel, 'and these are the boxes left behind. I was just going to open them when you and Lucien arrived. This room is perfect for a studio - the light is fantastic - it is like it was purposely made to paint or write in.'

Going over to the first box which had the word 'BOOKS' written on it in bold black letters, Bill ripped off the brown tape that was holding it closed and looked inside. 'Books' he said. Ann came over and lifted out one.

'But, they are all the SAME book.' She looked at the title. '"A Nurse in the Bush". Why it's Romance fiction!'

Bill opened the second box to find it also full of multiple copies of a diffrent title book. 'This one's 'Lost in the Outback'. All by Caroline Storm. You know, she is famous, the first Australian author that really made it big writing this stuff'

'Bill' giggled Ann, 'How do you know that? Don't tell me you read Romance fiction in your spare time!'

Bill's ears had turned pink. 'My Gran' he said gruffly. 'She loved this stuff. At the end she lost her eyesight and I would read to her every night. I reckon I had read every one of Carolines Storm's books to her 3 or 4 times by the time she passed. She loved Storm's work; she liked to hear about Australian girls in the bush rather than all those silly English nurses falling for Tall, Dark and Handsome.'

Ann was touched. This thought of this hatchet faced, grim man, reading fluffy romances to his dying grandmother totally charmed her.

Bill turned away, still embarassed. He ripped open the third box a little more savagely than nessecary. More books spilled out, as well as some ring bound note books. Bill picked one up and flipped through it, reading a line or two as he did. The handwriting was a black and bold cursive style. 'I recognise this - this is from 'Shearing Shed Love'!. Bill looked at Ann in astonishment. 'I think that's how Emily McCaffery made her money. She wasn't a tart at all, she was Caroline Storm!'

...

After the astonishing discovery that Emily was secretly a Romance fiction writer, Ann felt in need of a strong cup of tea. Standing in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil Ann glanced out the window. Blake was swaying with his arms cradled and then swooshing his hands in the air around the baby's grave site. Then he sashayed to the end of the yard and danced into the bush.

'What on earth is that man doing?' she exclaimed

Bill came over and looked. 'Oh, we call that the 'Doctor's Waltz'. The nearest we can figgure is that he is acting out the murder. But it does look strange sometimes' he chuckled.

'Honestly, I feel like I am caught in the middle of murder film. Any moment Margaret Rutherford is going to burst through the door.'

'Do you like mystery films?'

'Yes, I think I rather do, although the reality is nothing like the cinema,' said Ann

'You know,' Bill was hesitant again but plowed on regardless, 'They are showing that Jimmy Stewart mystery again at the Regent...'

'The one with Doris Day in it? I missed that one when it first came out, and I do like Jimmy'

'Well I am a bit of a Doris fan myself. Say' as if he hadn't hadn't been thinking about this all day, 'I'm on early shift Thursday, would you to like to come see it with me?'

Ann was speechless, this was unexpected! Bill cursed himsel silently he'd mucked it up again. Always plowing ahead like a bulldog. Just at that moment they heard Blake shouting outside. Looking out the window they saw the Doctor at the far edge of the paddock waving his arms about beckoning Bill. Bill turned to leave, when he felt Anns hand on his arm. She was looking at him and smiling. 'I'd love to go to the cinema with you Bill.'

(Note: I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. The thought of Bill reading romance fiction just tickles me. I think I need a scotch. Wild)


	9. Chapter 9

9.

While Ann and Bill were in the house discovering many things together, Blake was outside by the grave site of the child trying to work things out. He was perplexed by this case. Still shots of the murders flashed through his brain. First, he stood there, holding his arms as though cradling a child and gently placed the imaginary baby in the grave in the garden. Then he turned and looked back to the house. Taking an eyeline from the kitchen door, he imagined struggling with and carrying a body through the garden in the direction of the mullock heap grave site. He looked, and thought. From the bones of the body she had been of medium height maybe 5'5"or so. He smiled to himself - about Jean's height. But still, she would have been a dead weight to carry. He didn't know for sure, but he had watched Jean closely enough over the years to estimate her weight at about 8 1/2 stone or so. ('And a nicely arranged 8 1/2 stone, at that." he thought). So although a nice armful to hold, not much fun to carry any distance.

He turned and looked again toward the mullock heaps. Imagining he was carrying Jean, he moved through the bush in the most direct line. He had to sway to avoid a large granite bolder and dance around some stringy bark trees. Some 30 feet from the gravesite he plowed through some low, scraggly wattle bushes, their branches and thorns grabbing at his clothes and hands.

The wattle branches snatched at his watchband and nearly tore it off. Blake stopped - another flash in his head. Holding very still in one spot he considered. Turning back he ran to the edge of the paddock. Spotting Ann and Bill in the kitchen looking out he waved both arms and called Bill to join him.

Bill came out of the house and jogged over to join him. 'Find something Doc?' he asked.

'Not yet, but Bill, come help me. We need to look and look carefully' Blake led Bill to the stand of wattles and indicated. 'It's likely whoever carried the body came through here. We need to search all around and under these wattles'

'What are we looking for'

'I don't know, a watch maybe, something... something that was caught by the wattles and lost'.

'If it was lost, then how do we find it!' said Bill in an exasperated voice.

'Just look Bill, look.'

Both men grabbed a stick and began beating back and looking around and under the wattles, scuffing up the dirt and searching. They were tough little plants and the thorns made it an unpleasant task. After about 30 minutes or so Blake was about to give up, when Bill called out:

'Doc! I've found something!'

Bill had ripped out several of the smaller wattles, trying to clear the area. There, embedded in one of the shallow root systems was a short chain of some sort. Blake crouched forward to investigate. Grabbing the plant, he brushed the dirt away from the knotted root ball. Carefully working his way around the chain, loosening all the dirt and breaking off small roots, he eased it away from the plant.

Blake held up his find. A clump of dirty chain and small plate, blackened with tarnish. 'Look!'

'What is it?'

'If I'm not mistaken, it is some sort of men's identity bracelet. See here where the chain has caught and snapped. It looks like there is engraving on it' Blake held it up to the light to see better. 'No, its too dirty and tarnished. We'll have to get it cleaned up to see if it helps any.'

Blake gave Bill a slap on the shoulder. 'Well done Bill! I was about ready to give up'. Bill had just the slightest little pleased smirk on his face. The Doctor didn't praise him often.

'Well, better get you back to the Station before Lawson has a fit'. Blake slipped the bracelet into his pocket and strode back to the house, Bill following. As they approached, Ann came out carrying two tall glasses of lemon cordial.

'Find anything?'

'Maybe Ann. Just maybe. Drink up Bill, we have to be getting back.' Both men downed their drinks and returned the glasses to Ann. Blake turned to leave, when Ann stopped him with a word, 'Wait Lucien, you haven't heard what Bill found!'

He turned hand looked at Bill in surprize. 'You found something else?'

'Well, we did. Ann and me, I mean. I'll tell you all about it on the drive back.' Bill was hoping that Blake wasn't going to be too hard on him about his Romance background. It was something he really didn't want getting around the station.

'Don't go just yet!' Ann turned and raced back into the house. She returned shortly carrying 12 spiral bound notebooks. 'I collected them together Bill, someone has to read them' and she handed them over to him. Looking at Blake she said 'These are Emily's private notebooks. This is all I could find Bill, but I will check the other boxes as well just in case'

'Thanks Ann.' He looked at her and smiled, 'I'll come get you Thursday at 7, okay?'

Ann smiled and nodded. Blake looked at them both and worried.

...

Driving back to the station, Bill told Blake about the discovery of the Romance novels. He had to tell about who Caroline Storm was, and how he knew. Blake couldn't help grinning at Bill.

'Stop it' growled Bill

Blake chuckled. 'It will be our little secret' he paused and considered. It may not be his place to say anything but he was concerned for Ann, 'But Bill, go carefully there with Ann please, she hasn't had an easy time of it'

Bill looked at Blake. 'Don't worry Doctor. She is special.'

...

Returning to the station, Blake was surprised to see Alice seated in front of Lawson's desk. Charlie stood nearby. They all had a sober expression on their faces.

'Alice! Come out of the cave to join us?' he teased. Blake was just a bit full of himself at the moment.

Alice sniffed and looked scornfully at him. 'I have just had the dental records returned and thought you and the Chief Inspector would want to know right away. Its confirmed, the body is that of Emily McCaffery.

...


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Blake's expression sobered immediately upon hearing Alice's news.

'Well, it is not really a surprize, it is what we were expecting'

'We also have the results back from the bloods.' continued Alice, 'The lab was most displeased with the quality of the samples and say that the results cannot be conclusive. However, what they can tell us is that it there was a 70% chance that both the child and the Emily McCaffery were the same blood type. Type AB+.'

'That's a very rare blood type, isn't it? asked Lawson

'Yes' replied Alice, 'Only about 3 or 4% of the population have AB+. But remember, the lab said the results were not conclusive.'

'Still, with such a rare blood type it does indicate that both victims were related, possibly mother and child.' mused Blake.

'Right, what else have we got? Charlie?' Laswson turned to look at the chalk board that held a variety of notes and scrawls.

Charlie flipped through his notes; 'So, adult victim is Emily McCaffery, cause of death unknown. Child victim unknown, cause of death severe trauma to both sides of the skull. Emily was a recluse and last known siting of her was two years ago. Ned says that she came into the bank and spoke with the Manager to arrange to close her bank account and withdraw all the funds in English pounds or travellers cheques. As far as we can tell, he was the last person to speak with her face to face.' Charlie flipped to another page, 'We have the deeds and letter from the Tyneman's..'

'I'd like to see those' interupted Blake

'Later' growled Lawson, 'Continue Charlie'

'Um, right... okay, so we have the paperwork from the Tyneman's, um, yes, Bill has recovered some notebooks belonging to Emily McCaffery. He is reading through them all now and should have something to report by the end of the day. It appears she was anonymously writing Romance fiction under the pen name of Caroline Storm, which is how she earned her income, not as suggested by Susan Tyneman as...er, a 'lady of the night.' Charlie looke a little abashed at this statement. 'We still don't know who her late night visitor was though.'

'A lover, maybe the father of the child? Or perhaps her editor? Or both?' proposed Blake

'Speculation.' replied Lawson. 'But it appears that she really was planning to travel to Europe. And someone stopped her before she could leave.'

Blake pulled the lump of chain and dirt from his pocket. 'Bill and I found this in the wattle scrub near Emily's gravesite. It looks like a men's id braclet of some type. But it needs cleaning before we can read what is engraved on it'

Alice held her hand out for the item. Recieving it from Blake she examined it closely, 'This shouldn't be too difficult. A bit of soap and water then a paste of lemon and baking soda should clean this up well'

Lawson looked at here quizzically. Alice shrugged, 'That's how my mother always cleaned the silver where she worked.'

Lawson continued; 'Ned, find out who was her publisher and have a chat to the editor there. Charlie, I need you to visit the Tyneman's and break the bad news. Ask them, politely please, if they would mind coming in for another chat'

Blake started to speak, but Lawson forestalled him 'No Lucien. This time I will interview Susan and Patrick on my own with Charlie. We need to find out if she ever had reason to belive Emily was pregnant, who the father might possibly be and I don't want you upsetting Susan again.'

'..The papers..?' started Blake

'I'll bring them home with me tonight. You can review them then.' He glanced at Blakes trousers noticing the dirt and tears from the wattles. 'But for now, don't you have patients to see? Leave this to us for the time being and go home and change.'

...

Jean strolled out of the house with the empty laundry basket in her arms. The weather had been hot and dry - perfect laundry weather - and the clothes on the line were already dry. As she approched the Hills Hoist she noticed Blake standing in the far corner of the garden. He was in his shirt sleeves and bizarly dressed in one of her floral print cleaning pinafores and was holding something.

'Lucien!?'

Blake looked over and smiled at her; 'Ah, Jean! Just the person I need. Come over here please and give me a hand'

As Jean came closer she noticed he was holding a small canteloupe in his hands. 'Why are you manhandling tonights desert?' she queried

'Ahh. Quite. I needed it for this little experiment'

'Really? Should I bring out the icecream for you too?'

Blake gave her a look. 'No Jean. But come stand here for me.' Jean came closer and Blake put his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her to face back to the house. Standing close behind her he put the fruit in one of her hands and placed her other hand on the opposiste side of the sphere.

'Jean, I'd like you to hold this out in front of you like so' He demonstrated by putting his hands over hers and moving her arms into position. Jean leaned back slightly into his chest, enjoying his closeness.

'Like this?'

'Yes, perfect' He slid his hands up to her shoulders. 'Now Jean, men and women are physically different..'

'I've noticed' said Jean wryly.

'Um, right, of course. Anyway, what I mean is that men have much more upper body strength than women. What I'd like you to do is squeeze as hard as you can on the canteloupe'

Jean started to apply pressure, she made very little impresson on the flesh. 'Can you squeeze any harder?' Asked Blake.

'No, that's as much as I can do'

'Good, now give it to me and watch' Stepping away from Jean, Blake held the fruit and took up the same pose. His large hands almost encircled the melon entirely. Flexings his bicips he began to squeeze. There was a soft 'pop' and the sides of the canteloupe crushed inwards.

'There!' he exclaimed. 'See, a strong man can exert almost 150 pounds of force. More than a slight female like yourself. That is certainly enough force to crush a young baby's skull.'

'Ugh. Really Lucien, that is a horrible idea. But I guess it shows that Emily could not have murdered that child.'

'I think it was someone else. Someone we still are unaware of'

'Well' Jean, looking down at the mess in Blake's hands and noticing the tears in his trousers. 'You won't find out who it was standing here. And your clothes are a mess. You have patients in an hour and are hardly presentable! Get out of those things now!'

Blake grinned at her.

'None of that, I have laundry to bring in. And throw that out!' Jean gestured to the broken fruit and strode off. Blake watched her swaying walk with pure enjoyment, then sighed and went indoors to clean up and change.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Humming slightly to herself Jean stood at the dining table folding the clean, dry laundry. It smelled fresh and clean from the sun and she loved the scent. There were some things about being a housekeeper she got real enjoyment from and the smell of fresh laundry was one of them. She did not notice that Blake had silently come up to the servery window and was watching her work with a smile of longing on his face.

'Jean' he called softly.

Jean turned and saw him. She smiled. Blake moved into the room and stood in the center. Slowly revolving, he showed off his fresh suit.

'Suitable?' he asked.

Jean moved forward to him, reached up and brushed some imaginary dust of his shoulder and straightend his tie. 'Perfect'

Blake reached his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She relaxed into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. He dropped a kiss onto her hair.

'Jean?'

'mmmmm?'

'How would you go about hiding a pregnancy?'

'Lucien!' she pulled back in shock.

'No, not you Jeanie.' And he pulled her back tight to his chest. 'I mean women in general. How would a woman keep something like that a secret from everyone?'

Jean thought. 'Well, it really depends on the woman. Some woman don't show for months. No one believed Nancy down the road was really pregnant until her 7th month. And each woman carries differently, some carry higher than others. When I was pregnant with Christopher I really didn't show much until around 5 months or so.'

'So it could be hidden for some time?'

'Certainly. With the right clothes as well you could disguise for quite a while.'

'Hmm,' Blake mused. 'And Emily was a recluse, so she could hide herself away and no one would know. Maybe even to full term.'

'Not only that, but Emily was a little bit dumpy. If you are overweight to start with it would take much longer for people to notice.'

'Really? She was overweight?' Blake was thinking about carrying a body the distance from Ann's back door to the gravesite.

'Not terribly, a size 14 or 16 I'd say. But enough to camoflague a pregnancy for awhile.'

'Well, that's given me something to think about later.' Blake moved his hands down Jeans back and leaned in for a kiss. 'I'd like to think about this right now.'

Just at that moment the doorbell rang. Jean gave him a swift kiss, pulled back and smiled up at Blake. 'Hold that thought. Right now your first patient is here.' And she broke off to go answer the door.

...

Blake leaned back in his desk chair and stretched. It had been a long afternoon full of patients. Nothing too serious, the usual coughs and colds, bumps and bruises. Young Jimmy was going to need his tonsils out soon and Mavis Brown had had a long list of hypochondric complaints to go through. His last patient was gone and he could pour himself a much deserved scotch to drink while completing the paperwork.

He was just screwing open the bottle when he heard the doorbell ring. Sighing, he put the top back on the bottle and returned it to the desk drawer. He heard Jean's mummering voice then her heels clicking up the hall.

'Lucien' she stood in the doorway. Jean had a very odd look upon her face.

'I thought we were finished for the day Jean. A late patient?'

'No. Lucien, it is Dr. Stefan Jacobs to speak to you!'

Blake was astonished. 'Really? All the way from Melbourne?' Jean looked at him with concern. 'I'll be allright Jean, show him in.'

Jean turned and returned shortly escorting a paunchy, tall, late middle aged man into the room.

'BLAKE' he boomed out. 'As I live and breath!'

'Stefan, this is a surprise.' Said Blake calmly. Jean stood at the doorway waiting. 'Stefan, this is my housekeeper and receptionist Jean Beazley.'

Jacobs reached out and grabbed Jeans hand in a handshake. He held her hand for just that fraction of a second too long. Blake bristled.

'Jean, would you perhaps bring us a cup of tea? Stefan would you care for a cup?'

'Tea? Really? Yes, fine if that's all you've got.' Jacobs smiled a bit laviciously at Jean as she turned to go. 'But Blake, have you changed? Are you on the wagon now?'

Blake gestured for Jacobs to take a seat. 'Well Stefan, you know how it is. Small town. Lots of gossip. You have to be a bit careful.' Plus thought Blake to himself, there is no way I am wasting my good scotch on the likes of you.

'Hah! You never used to worry about offending the good and gracious!' Jacobs looked around the room. 'Well, you landed on your feet, took right over from good old Dad I hear.'

Blake felt a dangerous stillness coming over him. 'Why are you here Stefan?'

'You sent me a letter! Really, a letter from my old mate Blake now in Ballerat! Last I heard of you, you were living in Asia with some sort of Chinese concubine.'

Barely holding his temper, Blake responded; 'It was just a request for medical records, Stefan. Not an invitation to renew an old and unwanted aquaintance.'

Jacobs chuckled. 'No need to get nasty Blakey-Boy. I was coming through Ballarat on the way to a medical conference in Adelaide and thought I'd save myself a stamp. Used to have a few friends in the area and thought I'd check out the old place. Plus I am doing you a favour.'

'What sort of favour could you possibly do for me?'

'That woman? Ann Crandle? Well I don't know what she has told you, but she is leading you up a garden path. Never heard of her in my life. She is certainly no patient of mine!'

'Really? You are saying Ann is lying about you treating her for a miscarrige?'

'Oh get over yourself Blake. You always were a bit of a fool. These tarts say anything. She probably had a back alley job done and is now trying to make out she is really all sweet and innocent of anything nasty.'

Blake was simmering. 'I find that accusation insulting to my patient. I think you are lying through your teeth. We all know what your reputation is.'

Jacobs rose out of his seat. Planting two fists on the desk between them, he leaned forward and hissed in Blakes face. 'My reputation is pure as the driven snow, unlike yours. I've heard a thing or two about you today in town. I asked around about the 'good Dr. Blake' before I came. The woman is a lying tart, I did not treat her and anyone who says otherwise is up for a charge of slander.'

Blake looked at the red face in front of him and quietly said, 'I think you need to leave. Now'

Laughing again, Jacobs stood upright. 'Fine, I'll go. Just trying to help out an old mate.''

'You are not my 'mate'. Leave.'

'I'm going, I'm going. I know the way out' At that moment Jean appeared at the door with the tea tray. 'Don't bother with that gorgeous Jean, I'm off to have a drink at the pub. Wash the taste of self-rightousness out of my mouth'. With that, he turned and marched out. After a moment they both heard the front door slam shut.

Jean turned and looked at Blake. 'What a vile man. Do you think what he said about Ann is true?

'You heard all that?'

Jean nodded, 'yes I was standing by the door but didn't want to interrupt.' Jean put the tea things down on the desk and moved around to Blake. He put his arms around her and rested his head on her stomach.

'I don't believe a word he said about Ann' said Jean.

'Neither do I ' responded Blake.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

The early evening sun glanced across Lawson's desk. Ned had been and long gone off shift. The Melbourne publisher didn't seem to know Emily's whereabouts. In fact, he was angry as hell with Emily as she had accepted a sizeable advance for her next book which had not been forthcoming. The publisher had been trying to contact for her months but all his letters and telegrams had been returned. He was demanding his money back. Lawson had a delightful few minutes contemplating what Patrick and Susan Tyneman would have to say when they found out they had to give up a large chunk of the funds from the house sale to the publisher.

Alice too had come in and then left in a huff. That woman! She was a ball of contridictions wrapped in an enigma. He didn't know where he stood with her. But she was damn good at her job. She had dropped the i.d. bracelet back, shining and polished and neatly sealed in a speciman bag. She had the nerve to demand he take it Blake and show it to him tonight. Then she had dropped Emily's blood test report on his desk and had said curtly said 'Severe anemia, take these to Lucien. And don't forget to bring him the title deed as well. Good night.' She had turned on her heel left. He wondered what he had done to upset her this time.

He looked up at the big station clock on the wall. It was getting late. He was tired and his leg hurt. He was also getting hungry, he had forgotten lunch again. Charlie wasn't back yet from the Tyneman's and he needed a lift home.

The evening shift had clocked on. Only Bill Hobart was left, engrossed in reading Emily's notebooks.

'Bill' he called out, 'anything yet?'

'No, not really' Bill replied. 'Boss, this lady could write some drivel. But she must have had a good editor as she wrote twice as much as ended up in the books.'

'And you know this how?'

'Well,' hesitated Bill. The boss had to be told no matter how foolish it made him look. ' I might have read some of these once or twice to my Gran.'

'Hmmm' Lawson wasn't that surprised. He had known how fond of his grandmother Bill had been. He would have done anything for that old lady. Once he had lost her Bill had turned ugly and mean for awhile. He seemed to have worked through it now, but Lawson knew that the station was all the family Bill had left. Bill was a good copper, but he needed to be kept on a short leash sometimes. Still, it wouldn't hurt to give him some encourgement. 'Good work today, by the way.'

Bill looked slightly startled. Two compliments in one day? 'Um. Thanks Boss.'

'Yeah, well don't let it go to your head. Come on. Shut up shop. I need a lift home and it looks like you're my driver tonight.'

...

Blake was sitting in the lounge room after dinner drinking a glass of scotch with Lawson. Jean sat close by with her sewing on her lap, a secret smile on her lips. More buttons needed to be replaced after this afternoon.

Charlie had come home not long after Bill had dropped off Lawson. The Tyneman's had agreed to come into the station the following morning. Apparently Susan was not overly upset to hear about Emily's death. But she had been quite alarmed to find out that Emily had been an author writing 'romantic nonesense, how embarrassing!' Charlie had the distinct impression she found that more shocking than if Emily had really been a prostitute. Now he and Rose had disappeared off to the club together for an after dinner drink on their own.

Both men had been quietly discussing the Emily McCaffery case when Lawson reached down into his Gladstone bag that he had left next to the sofa. Pulling out the documents and i.d braclet he handed them to Blake.

'Alice gave me strict instructions to give you all this tonight. And say 'Severe Anemia'.'

'Did she now?' mused Blake. He started to read through the blood report with a thoughtful look on his face. 'Hmmm. It appears that Emily may have had a problem.'

'Isn't anemia quite common after childbirth?' questioned Jean.

'Yes, but this is very severe. And she died several months after childbirth, if the child in the garden is indeed hers. If these tests are correct she would have been very ill and quite possibly in danger of a pulmonary embolism.'

'Heart attack?' asked Lawson

'Possibly. Any infection would have been dangerous to her health and her heart.' Blake shuffled through the papers to the letter and deed.

'There is nothing much in those I could find' said Lawson. 'Looks to be all straightforward. And the handwriting in the letter matches that found in the notebooks.'

Jean reached for the deed papers and scanned them. 'Have you contacted the lawyer? From the firm A. Williams and Solicitors?'

'No, not yet. I'll get Ned onto it tomorrow and try to arrange for this Williams to come in for an interview.'

Blake took the bracelet out of the bag and held it up to the light. The shining silver twinkled in the lamplight. 'Hmm, Alice did a great job cleaning this up'. Lawson snorted. Blake looked at it closely. 'Just 3 initials on the front. "S.J.J.". I presume it is for someone's name.' He turned the bracelet over. He squinted at it carefully.

'Look Jean' he handed the bracelet to her.'On the back is some very small writing, your eyes are better than mine, can your read it?'

Jean turned the bracelet over and looked. 'There is something there but it so small, almost if they didn't want it seen. Maybe I need glasses? No, wait a second...' and she rummaged around in her sewing basket until she found a small hand held magnifying glass. Blake and Lawson stared at her.

'What? It can be difficult to thread a needle sometimes in the evening', she held the bracelet up and looked at the back and smiled.

'Well?' said Lawson. 'Don't keep us in suspense' Jean handed the braclet and magnifying glass to him. Lawson peered at it carefully and read out; 'ALWAYS: E.'

(okay, I am done. Not 'done' done, just done for today. It is almost Blake time on tv so I may not be in a fit state to update this again for a few days... hang in there guys. Wild.)


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Blake had not slept well. He didn't like sleeping alone. Not now. Damn propriety! He was up early making himself a cup of tea when Lawson hobbled into the kitchen and plopped himself down at the table.

'Morning Matthew, it's another beautiful day in Ballarat!' said Blake trying to be cheerful.

'Mmmmumph' grumped a bleary-eyed Lawson. He was not a morning person. At least not until he had had that first cuppa. Plus, Blakes scotch was just that little bit too good to not refuse a 3rd, or even 4th glass. He knew he was going to have to start limiting himself, he couldn't keep up with the Doctor's drinking and not suffer in the morning.

'Leave the man alone and get him a cup of tea,' said Jean from the kitchen door. Blake turned to see her giving him that special smile.

'Right' he said, getting down a cup and saucer then bringing the cosy covered pot to the table. He poured Lawson a hot drink of the strong black tea; 'Get that into you.'

'Thanks' mumbled Lawson, gratefully taking a sip and sighing. 'Ahhhhhhh. Better. You actually make a pretty good cup, Lucien.'

'I am a man of many talents' he replied modestly. Jean gave a soft snort of amusement in the background and Blake grinned at her.

'Stop.' Groaned Matthew. 'It's too damn early.'

'Breakfast Matthew? That should cheer you up.' asked Jean as she started her morning fuss around the kitchen. Charlie and Rose soon romped in and over eggs, bacon and toast they all began to discuss the day ahead. Rose chattered about a new column she had been given to write, Charlie grumbled about being on desk duty again, Jean was looking forward to her visit with Ann. Matthew, as usual, kept his own council.

Blake looked anxiously over at Matthew, who stared back at him a touch belligerently. 'What?'

'When you speak to the Tyneman's today…' Blake was actually a bit hesitant for once, this was touchy between him and Matthew, but he ploughed on. 'I need you find out if Susan knows who Emily's doctor in Ballarat was. We have to speak to him. And the lawyer, you have to…'

'Blake!' barked Matthew. 'We know our job. I'll call you in when we need to see you!'

Blake looked positively sulky. He would be all alone in the house without Jean all morning.

'And you Lucien,' pointed out Jean, 'have a desk full of records and receipts to sort out! I can't do the accounts until you do.' Blake glowered at her. She gave him her cheekiest grin and turned to clear away the breakfast table.

…..

It was not unexpected that the Tyneman's were late for their meeting with Lawson. However, this time both Patrick and Susan were slightly more subdued and polite. Perhaps Susan was feeling a little bit guilty about her slanderous comments previously? Or maybe it was because Blake wasn't in evidence? Whatever it was he was grateful for the reprieve as he still had a thumping headache from last night's drinking with Lucien.

Charlie went through all the proformas; 'sorry for your loss – if we can assist in any way – etcetera's'. Patrick looked a little uncomfortable with the expressions of sympathy and Susan actually had the good grace to sniff back a tear.

'I am sorry for your loss,' began Lawson, 'but if you could help us answer a few more questions we would appreciate it greatly' and he gently began to question them both about Emily's life and their relationship with her.

…..

Ann was happy. In fact, it was the happiest she had been in a long while. She was settling in nicely into her new home. Yesterday she had actually spent time on the easel painting! It was the first time she had done any work in some time and was pleased with herself and the work. There was the cinema with Bill to look forward to. And this morning? Jean was coming to visit! Another first, a friend coming for coffee and cake. Ann caught herself, just a little worried. The cooker in the kitchen was temperamental and was really only suitable for boiling water or scrambling eggs. Her baking wasn't great at the best of times so there was no way she was even going to attempt it in that old oven. She had a new oven on order but that wouldn't arrive for weeks. Ann just hoped Jean didn't mind shop-bought sponge cakes, Jean was such an excellent cook and baker.

She shook her head. Really. Jean wouldn't give a toss. And the Golden Point bakery had won prizes at the Royal Melbourne Show for its sponge cake! She lit the old gas range, noting again the sputtering uneven gas jets and put the kettle on to boil. Just then there was a knock at the door and Ann fairly danced down the hall. She opened the door to see Jean's smiling face, nearly hidden behind a basket crammed with jars, and plants and sundry house welcoming gifts.

'Come in, come in! Welcome!' she said with a laugh. 'Let me help you with that'. She took some of the parcels from Jeans arms and lead her down the hallway. 'Come down into the kitchen – I haven't bought a settee for the lounge room yet - the kettles' just on.'

Jean followed Ann down the hallway looking about curiously. She had not been inside the house for many years and never since Emily had become so reclusive. 'You've done a bit of work already on the old place' she commented, noting the new yellow paint work in the kitchen. 'This looks nice and bright.'

Ann beamed. 'I am not generally a 'yellow' person, but it seemed the just the right colour to brighten up this old room.'

'You kept the table, I see'

'It's good Karri wood! You can't get that anymore. A bit of a sand and polish and it will come up a treat' Ann run her hands lovingly over the old table. 'I bet every nick and scratch has a great story to tell.'

'You're a romantic Ann!' They both laughed. Then the kettle started to whistle. They chatted and laughed together as the morning flew by. Ann was delighted with the cuttings and took notes on what she needed to do to make sure they would thrive in her garden. The sponge cake was a success. Jars of homemade jam were gratefully received and put up into the cupboard. A date loaf earned Jean a hug. Finally, Jean stood up to leave.

'Oh! Wait a moment Jean. Come have a look at these books of Emily's before you go. It won't take a moment – and I have a little gift for you too, but it isn't quite finished,' Ann lead the way into the brightly lit studio next to the kitchen. Jean looked curiously at the easel but it was turned away from the door so she could not see what was on it. Ann lead Jean over to the boxes of books.

'Oh my' said Jean taking out a copy of 'Lost in the Outback' and reading a line or two. 'This IS purple prose!' and they both laughed. 'Still, we shouldn't scoff too much, seems she made a good living from it.'

'Yes,' agreed Ann 'You do what you have to do. I spent years doing boring advertising drawings for a real estate agent in Melbourne before my first successful exhibition. Have a look at these!' Ann pulled over a large folio from behind the easel. Opening it she flipped through showing Jean a few drawings of idealised homes. Laughing she said 'You should have seen the way these places really looked before I fixed them up with pen and ink! I'm surprised any sold when they saw the real state they were in!'

Jean looked through the works curiously. Ann was an extremely talented artist, it was obvious even in these advertising drawings. Then there was one that caught her eye. A nicely rendered ink sketch of an old Victorian building laced with iron work; a discreet sign hung on the fence reading 'A. Williams and Solicitors.'

'Oh' Ann's voice dropped. 'I thought I threw that one out. That was Alan's office building before he sold it' She closed the folio and put it aside. 'Anyway, that isn't what I wanted to show you,' her voice lightening.

'Come, see' and beckoned Jean around to the easel. A brightly coloured garden study in oils sat there. Beautifully painted in a slightly abstract style, Ann had caught the afternoon sun on the plants wonderfully and the colours shone.

'Oh Ann! Its lovely' exclaimed Jean.

'Do you recognise it?'

'Why, it's my… I mean Lucien's garden!'

'I hope you like it, it is for you and Lucien. It just needs a few more tweaks to finish it up. I may not be able to grow a garden yet, but I can paint one!'

'I love it. Lucien will to. Thank you, Ann!' Jean gave Ann a hug.

….

Lawson called Blake right after the Tyneman's had left from their interview.

'Not much we didn't know or suspect already,' his voice buzzed down the phone line. 'Susan made a good show of being upset about the death. She was really not impressed by Emily writing 'trashy' novels and wanted that kept as quiet as possible. Seemed to think it was shameful. Patrick complained about having to pay back the publisher. Oh, and Emily used Old Dr Brown here in town. Give him a call and see what you can find out, thanks Blake'

….

Blake hung up the phone after speaking to old Brown with a concerned look on his face. Blake was worried, very worried. It seemed that Emily had stopped seeing Brown some 4 or 5 years ago and had been attending a clinic in Melbourne. A clinic run by a certain Stefan Jacobs.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Lucien searched his bookcase with frantic haste. Where was it? Where was that book of Registered Medical Practitioners? Stupid thing, he never wanted it when they sent the update to him every few years and now that he needed it, dammit, he couldn't find it. Lucien heard the front door open.

Thank god, Jean was home. She would know.

'JEAN! JEAN!' he bellowed at the top of his voice. 'Where the bloody hell is it!'

'Lucien!' Jean was stood at the door of the office, shocked. The study was a mess, papers and books flung about and Lucien standing in the middle of the whirlwind his hair ruffled up and tie askew.

'What on earth is the matter?'

'Where is it? Where is my book of Registered Medical Practitioners for Victoria? Have you seen it?'

Jean gave him a withering look, picked her way carefully through the chaos to the other side of the room, lifted up a pot plant and removed the missing tome from beneath it. 'You put it there out of the way months ago. Said that was all it was good for, a plant stand, either that or a door stop.'

'Jean, you're a lifesaver.' He opened the large book and began to leaf through it quickly, 'E... F... ah, here we are, J... YES!'

'Lucien, whatever is the matter? What are you looking for?

'Here Jean, look! Look!' And he thrust the book under her nose, finger pointing to an entry.

She read out, 'Dr Stefan John Jacobs, Batchelor of Medicine, Endin...'Suddenly the penny dropped. 'Oh my stars Lucien! S-J-J!'

Lucien gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. 'I've got to get to the station, if he's still in town somewhere Lawson has to arrest him!' Tucking the book under his arm he raced out of the room, leaving Jean standing amid the mess.

'I guess this means he hasn't done his receipts.' she sighed. Then she started - and she hadn't told him about Alan Williams - ah well, tonight would be soon enough she thought.

...

Blake burst into the station scattering constables and suspects in his wake. Charging up to Lawson's desk he blurted out 'You've got to find and arrest him now Matthew!'

Mildly Lawson looked up from the report he was reading and asked; 'Find who and arrest whom?'

Thrusting the Register of Medical Practitioners forward Blake jabbed at the entry with his finger. 'Jacobs! He's in town right now! Look, S-J-J!

'Blake, we can't just arrest someone because he happens to have the same initials on a piece of evidence that MAY have something to do with an investigation. There must be dozens of men in Victoria with the same initials.'

'Ah, but only one of those men had Emily McCaffery as his patient!'

'Old Dr Brown told you that?'

'Yes, Matthew. And Stefan Jacobs was in town visiting me yesterday. He could still be here.'

'You know this Jacobs?'

'Med school, a lifetime ago in Edinburgh. The man's an ass. He's been surrounded by rumours of questionable conduct for years, but nothing has ever stuck. I tell you, he's got something to do with this case,'

'Why did he come see you? If you haven't seen him for years, why now?'

'Ann Crandle,' At is his desk, Bill's ears pricked up. 'Ann said he had been his doctor in Melbourne. He hurt her Matthew, hurt her badly. Yet he came all the way to Ballarat to tell me personally he didn't know her, that she wasn't his patient. Connections Matthew. Too many connections for him not to be guilty of something.'

Bill was quietly seething, deathly still. Hurt Ann? He'd find this Jacobs and show him what a bulldog could do when it came to hurting someone.

Lawson considered. Blake was unconventional in his approach, but his instincts were usually pretty good. It wouldn't hurt to bring the man in for questioning, if he was still in Ballarat that is.

'Any idea where he might be?'

Blake ran his hand over his hair, smoothing out the ruffles. 'He said he was going for a drink at the Colonists Club after he left my place last night. He didn't say where he was staying, but he was travelling on to Adelaide for a conference. I suspect it was just an excuse.' Blake paused.

'He threatened me, you know.' Blake said this in a rather bemused voice, as though he had never been threated before in his life.

Lawson looked at Blake curiously. The man really didn't have a clue sometimes. 'Ned, run over to the Club and ask Cec if he knows anything. Charlie, canvass the hotels, and Bill check the boarding houses. Find him and bring him in.' A chorus of 'Right Boss' and then Bill practically ran out of the room ahead of the rest.

'Charlie!' called Blake. Charlie came across the room to look a question at Blake. 'Please, find Jacobs before Bill does or we may have another homicide on our hands.'

Charlie nodded, his suspicions had just been confirmed, 'Don't worry Doc, I'll watch out for him.'

...

Ned was back within the hour, reporting that Ces confirmed that Jacobs had stayed out drinking at the club until late. He didn't know where Jacobs was staying, but from the amount of drink he had consumed Ces didn't think he would have been up before noon. If then.

...

Bill was desperate. He had been to the 2 respectable boarding houses in Ballarat with no sign of Jacobs. There were 3 other rooming houses in town, but they were flop houses on the outskirts of the CBD. Would a respectable Melbourne doctor stay in a place like those? Bill didn't think so. Where would someone like that stay? Maybe The Royale? That was the poshest place in town... Bill turned and ran.

...

Just a step behind Bill, Charlie also thought that The Royale was the most logical place for man with money to stay overnight at in Ballarat. The Royale was just around the corner from the station on Lydiard street, it wasn't far. Charlie was in luck, the clerk at the front desk said that Dr Jacobs was still in his room on the third floor, room 303. 'A late night,' he snickered. Charlie got the clerk to get the manager and accompany up him to Jacobs room.

Charlie and the manager left the lift and strode down the hall Jacobs room. As Charlie raised his hand to knock the door was flung open and Jacobs faced him. Jacobs was dressed and carrying a valise, obviously on his way out.

'What the hell?' exclaimed the man, surprised to see a policeman at his hotel door.

'Are you Dr Stefan Jacobs? Of Elgar Road, Balwyn?' inquired Charlie.

'Yes, what is it to you?' Jacobs was belligerent.

'I'd need you to come to the Station with me and help us with our inquiries regarding the death of Emily McCaffery.

'…? The hell all this is about?' He swore

'Just a routine inquiry Sir, if you would come with me please'

Jacobs indicated that Charlie should proceed him and he stepped out of the room and turned to close the door. Swinging back suddenly, he lowered his head and charged full pelt into Charlies solar plexus like a raging bull.

'Ooomooff' Grunted Charlie, sinking to the ground, gasping for breath. Jacobs strongarmed the manager out of the way like a VFL fullback and ran down the hall.

…

Bill burst through the front doors of The Royale and looked about frantically. Running over to the clerk he snapped, 'Jacobs! Which room!'

The clerk looked at Bill in surprise – 'Third floor, but the other officer is already…'

Bill didn't wait to hear the rest but hurried to the lift. Looking at the indicator he saw that the lift was already on the 3rd floor. No time, turning he ran back into the foyer and began to sprint up the stairs. He wasn't as young as he used to be, but by god, he was still a fit man! 1st, 2nd, and finally panting, he reached the 3rd floor and stepped out in the hall. In an instant he saw Charlie on the ground, the manager slumped against the wall and a tall, florid man barrelling his way toward him.

'Stop!'

Jacobs tackled Bill and tried to shove him out of his way, throwing wild punches as he did so. Bill took one step back and putting all his rage behind it he swung a huge right hook and decked Jacobs in the jaw, laying him out cold.

Winded and panting Bill stood over the prostrate Jacobs, fury spent. He glanced at Charlie who just managing to straighten up. 'Bloody hell, I hope that was Jacobs or I'm in the shit again.'

…


	15. Chapter 15

15.

'You are being charged with Assault of a Police officer. Obstruction of an Officer engaged in his Duty. Resisting the Police. As well you are to be held on suspicion of the murder of Emily McCaffery of Golden Point, Ballarat and the infanticide of child unknown at the same address'. Charlie stood behind the desk and read out the charges out to Jacobs. Bill and Ned were holding a struggling Jacobs in an arm lock. Blake and Lawson looked on. 'Do you understand the charges laid against you?'

'Bullshit!' Shouted the struggling Jacobs. 'This is bullshit! I want my lawyer!'

'Take him down to the cells to cool off,' growled Lawson. Bill jerked Jacobs in the direction of the lock up. 'Ned!' Lawson barked 'Go with Bill, make sure the good Doctor doesn't trip and hurt himself on the way. And Sergeant Hobart, report back here immediately. Blake, you had better go take a look at him, make sure no serious damage has been done.' He glared in Bill's direction.

….

Jacobs sat on the end of the cot in the cell seething. Bill and Ned had been none too gentle when they flung him in and locked the door behind him. The sound of the cell door clanging shut had both scared and angered him. How dare they? Now that self-righteous prig Blake was standing outside the cell door watching him.

Snarling at Blake he said 'What the hell do you want?'

Blake responded calmly and professionally. 'I need to check you for signs of concussion and make sure no serious damage has been done to you'

'That animal Sergeant knocked me out! I'll have him charged!'

'Well, to be fair, from what I understand, you attacked him and Sgt Davis and were in the act of running away, resisting arrest. Attacking an officer engaged in his lawful duty? That's serious stuff Stefan. Move over and turn this way and let me look at you.'

Jacobs made a growling sound but moved closer the bars and faced Blake. Blake looked at Jacob's jaw where a bruise was starting to bloom. 'Clocked you good, I see.' Putting his hand through the bars he carefully felt the man's chin. 'Not broken, just bruised. Going to be painful for a while. I'll see that some ice is sent down to you.' Jacobs just sneered.

Blake held up an index finger. 'Watch my finger with your eyes, don't turn your head.' Jacobs eyes tracked Blakes finger as he moved his hand from left to right and back. 'Well, I cannot see any serious signs of concussion, but you are going to have a stinking headache. I'll put you on the watch list just in case.'

'This is bullshit, Blake. You cannot keep me in here!'

'I'm afraid that's not my call. You'll have to speak to Chief Inspector Lawson about that. I'm just the Police Surgeon.'

'You're a clown Blake. Working for a bunch of circus monkeys. And I'll be out of here by nightfall. I know people. I'm not talking to anyone here without my lawyer. Tell that Chief Inspector of yours I want my lawyer. Get Williams on the phone. Now.'

Blake just looked at Jacobs speculatively and turned and left.

….

Blake returned to the office to overhear the tail end of Bill's dressing down by Lawson.

'Boss! He attacked me. And he knocked Sergeant Davis down!'

'Yes, and we are lucky that the Hotel manager backs up your story. You are too handy with your fists Bill. You're back on desk duty until further notice'

'One punch! I threw one punch!' Protested Bill shaking his hand painfully.

'Here, Bill.' Blake strode forward. 'Let me look at that hand'. He reached out and carefully manipulated the bones in Bill's right hand.

Bill winced slightly. 'She'll be right, Doc.' Bill looked at Blake and spoke softly so no one else could hear 'Don't tell Ann, Doc. Please.'

Blake hummed quietly under his breath 'Don't worry Bill. Wish I could have done it myself.'

'Yes, well,' spoke the caring Doctor Blake a louder voice. 'Nothing's broken, fortunately. Pack some ice around it, that should help ease the swelling. It'll come good in a few hours.'

'Reports, Bill' growled Lawson. With a scowl of defeat the subdued Bill returned to his desk and began shuffling papers.

Chief Inspector Lawson turned and glared at Blake. 'And the Good Doctor? He'll live?'

'He's fine. Bruised jaw. Slightly concussed. He's going to have a headache for a few days.' Over at his desk Bill smiled quietly to himself. 'Keep a watch on him in the cell though. We don't want anything untoward happening to him.'

'Humph' grunted Lawson glancing at Bill. Then he stared off into the distance thoughtfully. 'You know, we are actually lucky he jumped Bill and Charlie. We don't really have enough evidence to charge him on the murders. But we can keep him here overnight on the assault charge while we make a few inquiries. Man like that is sure to have made a few enemies who would be happy to spill dirt on him.'

'He's asking for his lawyer.'

Looking at the clock on the wall Lawson considered. '3 o'clock. No way that lawyer could get up from Melbourne today. Especially as I won't have time to call for at least another hour or so. A night in the cells will cool his jets.' Lawson paused. 'Well, we'll just have to see what we can come up with today yet. Then tomorrow see what we can shake loose in the interview. I'll need you there Lucien. You seem to rattle his cage.'

'I'd be delighted.' said Blake darkly.

'Enough.' Lawson waved him to the door. 'Go home. I'll see you later tonight and catch you up.'

Blake turned to go and as he strode past Bill's desk he heard a faint 'Thanks, Doc.'

….

Driving up the long drive to his home Blake felt a sense of contentment steal over him. The sun shone over the garden and the house glowed in the afternoon light. Inside the cool house Jean was waiting for him. He smiled to himself and got out of the car. He couldn't wait to be with her again; maybe they could steal a few hours alone together again this afternoon. He opened the door and let himself in. Taking off his jacket and hanging up his coat and hat he heard Jean call out from the study,

'Lucien! Is that you? Come here right now and help clean up this mess!'

Blake grinned.

(Note: is this the end? No folks, stay tuned, same bat station, same bat channel for more exciting action in 'The Child in the Garden'!)


	16. Chapter 16

*****CONTENT WARNING: This went to a dark place. It was difficult to write. I cried. Maybe don't let the kids read this bit.

16.

It was a subduded group that gathered around the breakfast table the following morning. Blake and Jean had spent several hours straightening up the mess in the office. Then Jean had pinned Blake down and made him do his reciepts and accounts with her. No buttons were lost in the process. Lawson and his team had worked late into the night phoning everyone with a possible link to Jacobs trying to pin down as much information about him before the interview scheduled for today. Jacobs' lawyer, Alan Williams, was due into the station at 10am and Lawson was worried they did not have enough to charge Jacobs with Emily's or the child's murder yet.

'Its all circumstantial and supposition' he grumbled.

'But Ned had some interesting information from his receptionist' commented Charlie. 'Maybe that will put the pinchers on him enough.'

'How do you want to play this Matthew? inquired Blake

'Hard and soft. I'll go in hard, Charlie can be conciliatory, and you play the old school chum.'

'I never was his chum.'

'Well, fake it then. With the lawyer there we have to tread carefully.'

'Matthew' interjected Jean, 'You were back too late to tell you and I forgot to mention it to Lucien, but did you know this lawyer is the same one who handled all the conveyancing for the handover of Emily's house to Susan Tyneman? And he and Ann Crandle have a 'history' together. I won't go into their relationship but it is enough to say Ann finished it and wants it to stay finished.'

'Really?' mused Lawson. 'That's interesting, we may be able to use it'

'As I said Matthew, connections.' said Blake.

...

Williams struted into the Police station 20 minutes late, every inch the big-time city lawyer put out by having to deal with (he made this clear this is how he viewed them), dumb country hicks. Darkly handsome and beligerent, he demanded all charges against Jacobs be dropped forthwith. This was denied. He treatened to bring a charge of false imprisonment against the Ballarat station and police brutality against Sergeant Hobart. Charlie read out the facts and witness statement and he withdrew his request. He demanded to speak to his client. 5 minutes were allowed, he demanded 30 and they compromised on 15.

15 minutes later Charlie brought Jacobs and Williams into the interview room where Lawson and Blake were waiting. Jacobs looked decidedly worse for wear after his night in the cells and the bruise on his jaw was turning a rainbow of colours. Seating both men down at the interview table, Charlie joined them and proceeded to read out the charges.

'This is all bullshit!' Exclaimed Jacobs.

Williams put a calming hand on Jacobs arm and said softly, 'Stephan, let's just get this over with and you can go home, they have no evidence for any of this.'

Charlie began by asking if Jacobs had known the deceased. This was strenuously denied.

Blake considered and asked Jacobs again 'You know, we do understand about things like this. We are not judging you, we are just trying to find out what happened to Emily. If you were fond of her you must...'

'I tell you I didn't know the bitch!' interuppted Jacobs heatedly.

'I see,' said Lawson calmly. 'But you do you know a Miss Tilly Evans?'

'Tilly?' Jacobs was surprised. 'Yes of course, she was my receptionst at the clinic for awhile. Dumb as a box of rocks. I had to sack her, she kept messing up the records.'

'Yes, we understand she was 'let go' just a few months ago. She had been with you for nearly 5 years I believe.'

'That sounds about right' Jacobs was confident

'I fail to see what this has to do with the matter in hand' interjected Williams.

'Patience Mr. Williams,' replied Lawson. 'So Tilly Evans worked for you during the years of 1956 up until recently in 1960.'

'Yes,' said Jacob cautiously.

'And what did Miss Evans do exactly at your clinic'

'She answered the phone, took messages, made appointments, kept track of where I was, where I had to be; the usual Girl Friday sort of thing, you know.'

'So she knew all your comings and goings and how to contact you when you were out of the office.'

'Can we get to the point?' Williams was terse.

'Very well, Charlie, show Mr. Jacobs the list of out-call appointments Miss Evans has provided for us for 1957/1958.'

'How the hell did you get this! This is the clinics' private information and client confidential!' Jacobs was livid.

'It seems that Miss Evans was not as dumb as you may have thought. She suspected you early on of impropriety and suspect proceedures with female patients and kept duplicate records of all your comings and goings during her employment with you. She had a few things to say about your treatment of her as well; she wasn't very happy with you. She was intending to pass these on to the Medical Board but was more than happy to give the information to us as well.'

'The little bitch!'

'This is hardly admissable as evidence!' protested Williams. 'And these are copies, not actual records - they won't stand up in court, its heresay! What does this have to do with the current accusations against my client?'

'Yes we realise your concern Mr. Williams. There is currently a suepoena being actioned in Balwyn for all client appointment records at Mr. Jacobs clinic to be seized. All care for client confidentiality will be taken' said Lawson with some heat. ' However, Miss Evans assures us she recorded as the identical information on the original ledgers.'

Jacobs sat back looking a bit stunned. 'This is outrageous!'

'Please look at the copy you have there, Mr. Jacobs. You will see on every second and fourth friday during 1957 until 1959 you were recorded as absent from the office attending out-patients. You were also noted as being absent on Wednesday night July 27 and Saturday October 15th 1959.

'So?' Jacobs was determined to bluff this through. 'I'm a caring doctor, my patients need me.'

'Indeed' Lawson was somewhat sarcastic. 'Caring enough to travel all the way to Ballarat to visit a patient twice a month for 3 years?'

'You cannot know where my client was during these periods you mention!' exclamed Willams.

'Well, actually we can,' supplied Charlie. 'It seems your client was keen that Miss Evans was able to contact him if there was a client emergency during these out-patient calls and had left a contact number with her for each visit, the same number.' Charlie paused for effect, 'We have had the number traced at the exchange and it appears it was the listing during 1956 - 1959 for Emily McCaffery's home in Golden Point. Miss Evans also noted that she had called the number twice during her emplyoment with you and each time a woman answered the phone.'

'This is ridiculous. Tilly is making this up. The little lying bitch'

'I think not', growled Lawson. 'Do you still deny that you knew Emily McCaffery? Do you deny you were having a long time affair with Emily McCaffery? That you were a regular visitor to her residence and caused her to fall pregnant sometime in late 1957?'

'Of course I deny it. This is a stich up.' He glared at Blake. 'Is this your doing Blake? You were always a jealous little prig, couldn't take a bit of heat at uni, trying to get your own back now?'

Blake looked at Jacobs pityingly. 'Best own up Stefan. The Board of Medical Practioners is very interested in you as well. Whatever happens you are not coming out of this clean'

'Bastard. I tell you I didn't know her!'

'Very well then. Can you tell me if you recognise this?' And Charlie passed over the I.D. Bracelet to Jacobs.

Jacobs paled slightly and said, 'Maybe, it looks like one I used to own. These are my initials.'

'So it is your I.D. Bracelet ?

Jacobs turned it over in his hands, noting the small inscription on the reverse. 'Yes, I'd say so. I lost it years ago. Where did you get it?'

Lawson relished dropping this bombshell.

'It was found at the gravesite of Emily McCaffery.'

'WHAA...!' Jacobs rose to his feet with a bellow. Charlie leapt up to restrain Jacobs.

'SIT DOWN!' Roared Lawson. Charlie placed a hand on Jacobs shoulder and forcefully pushed Jacobs back into his seat. Willams made protesting noises and pleaded with Jacobs to calm down.

'MR. JACOBS!' thundered Lawson, 'I put it to you that on or about the night of July 27 you visited your lover Emily McCaffery, possibly to deliver her of her child whereby you murdered said child and buried it in the garden. Then on October 15 you returned to Ballarat, killed your lover Emily McCaffery and buried her body in a shallow grave in the bushland behind her home.

'I didn't kill Emily! I didn't, I didn't!' Suddenly Jacobs was panicked and frantic. 'She was dead when I got there, she was dead already!' Then, like a burst balloon all of Jacobs bluster subsided and he put his head in his hands and moaned.

'And the child?' asked Blake gently.

'I don't think you should say any more, keep quiet! advised Williams to Jacobs.

'Stefan?' Blake softly said.

Jacobs lifted his tear stained face from his hands. 'Blake, she was too old. She was too old to have a baby. I told her to get rid of it and she wouldn't. I told her. I told her.' he was openly sobbing now.

'Please Stefan, what happened to the child,'

'All I wanted was Emily, to be with her, but she didn't need me. She had a career, said a man was a bother. Just an occassional thing she said. Then she got pregnant. I told her it was dangerous, that she was too old, but she wanted it. And I thought... I thought...'

'You thought a baby would make a differance, she would want you to stay always?' asked Blake

'Yes. Yes. But she had such a hard time of it! Hiding it all those months from everyone. Then she called me and said she was in labour. I rushed and got to her just in time. Blake, it was horrible, she was in such agony. I thought she would die.'

'Why didn't you call the hospital, the ambulance?' asked Lawson.

Jacobs didn't seem to hear. 'No time, no time. The baby was there, it was there! Oh god. She bled. It took forever to stop Emily bleeding.'

'And the child?'

Jacobs shook his head, 'It wasn't a child. It was a thing. A mogoloid idiot. Not my child, not my child... I told her she was too old, I told her.'

'Jacob', prodded Blake, 'Please, the child'

Something of Jacob's old bluster returned and he sneered at Blake. 'I couldn't let a thing like that live, it wasn't what Emily wanted. I didn't want it. What sort of life would it have had? What sort of life would we have had with it? It was dead already even if it breathed. They don't live long, those sorts. I held in my hands. It didn't cry, it whimpered. It was ruining everything, everything. I squeezed. I squeezed it until it stopped whimpering.' He looked back at Blake defiantly. 'She was too old.'

'Oh Stefan, Stefan.' Said Blake. 'That poor little baby couldn't help what it was. Down's Syndrome is not a curse. The children are loving and kind, just different. Emily would have loved it all the same.'

'We need a break. I have to talk to my client' announced Williams.

Stefan just sat there, shaking his head murmmering, 'too old, she was too old.'


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Lawson considered. 'A 10-minute break while you discuss options with your client, Williams. I suggest you strongly advise him to come clean about everything.' Lawson rose and signalling to Charlie and Blake they left the interview room.

…..

The three men returned to Lawson's office and considered. 'Thoughts?' requested Lawson.

'This is a sad business. I knew Jacobs had questionable ethics; he has been suspected of doing illegal abortions but to kill a newborn! However, all in all, I think I believe him when he says he didn't kill Emily' mused Blake.

'But he was there, he admits to finding her body,' protested Charlie.

'He broke quicker than I expected' Blake spoke his thought out loud.

'Yes, and we need to keep up the pressure.' Lawson responded.

…

Jacobs was calmer when they returned to the interview room. Williams sat with a grim look on his face.

'My client is willing to make a statement confessing to the killing the newborn infant of Emily McCaffery under extenuating circumstances. He also admits to disposing of the body of Emily McCaffery after finding her deceased. However, he adamantly denies knowing anything about her death or being responsible for it.'

Lawson was grim. 'Sergeant Davis, take notes. Mr. Jacobs kindly tell us your version of events.'

Jacobs drew a sighing breath. 'You have to understand something. I loved Emily, really loved her. I never loved anyone before like I loved her. And I think she loved me. I am not a loveable man you know.'

'But you murdered her child,' said Lawson 'Did you expect her to forgive her that? Was she planning on reporting you? Is that why you killed her?'

Williams spoke up heatedly. 'My client has already stated he did not kill Emily McCaffery! Are you going to let him make his statement or not?'

'Very well, your client may continue. We will judge his statement on its merits' stated Lawson

Jacobs paused, then began; 'Emily was an independent woman, she earned her living by writing and was successful at it. She didn't need anyone, not her family, not me. It was hard to accept, I didn't like it but those were her conditions if I was to keep seeing her. Two Fridays every month. No more, no less.'

'Then she fell pregnant with your child' said Blake softly. 'And she hid it from everyone?'

'Yes. I wasn't happy about the pregnancy. But she insisted she would keep it. She refused to marry me, said she didn't want a husband they were too much work. She didn't want to move to Melbourne and I wouldn't move to Ballarat. Why should I? My work was there! And she said her work was here. We argued about it, argued a lot.'

'She decided she could hide the pregnancy from everyone. She was a well-rounded woman...' Jacobs gave smile and a sad pause '… I liked that. And she didn't show for some months. Then she dressed to cover it as much as she could and stayed well away from the public eye.'

'But' asked Charlie in confusion, 'how was she planning to explain the arrival of a baby?'

'Oh, she was a clever one my Emily! She had it all worked out. Told everyone she was going to Europe to live for a while, a few months, maybe a year. Closed her bank accounts before she got too noticeable and made arrangements. She wanted me to deliver the child in secret. After the birth she was going to take the baby and stay interstate for a few months. Then return from 'Europe' bringing the baby along saying she had adopted the child while in Europe. People may have been suspicious, but tell them a good story enough times and they will believe it.'

'And you went along with this?' questioned Lawson

'You didn't know Emily' responded Jacobs with some heat. 'She did what she wanted and hang the rest. She was a forceful woman. Said if I loved her and wanted to still see her that it had to be done her way.'

'And then the baby arrived.'

'Yes.' Jacobs shuddered. 'I never let Emily see it. She had fainted after the birth, she was bleeding and… and I had to help her, not that, that mistake... I put it out of its misery, god help me. Emily never saw it or held it. She never saw.' He put his head in his hands and moaned.

'Jacob' said Blake in sympathy. 'Please… was it a girl?'

Jacobs looked up at Blake. 'Yes. A female. I put it aside. I helped Emily, stopped the bleeding as best I could. She didn't wake. I cleaned everything up. And that misbegotten child just watched me with dead eyes.' He shuddered. 'So, I took it away buried it deep in the garden. Deep. So Emily would never know.'

Lawson considered. 'She never knew you had killed her child?'

'No, I told her the child was still-born. I told her I had gotten rid of it and wouldn't tell her where. She got so angry. At me. At the world. At the baby. She said she didn't want to see me again, all I brought was misery. She made me leave and wouldn't let me visit after the birth.'

'But you did visit, you visited on that Saturday night in October.' Lawson was hard voiced.

'I phoned her and phoned her and she wouldn't speak to me.' Jacobs was passionate. 'Then I found out she really was leaving. She was giving up her place to that Tyneman woman and moving to Europe. I had to try and stop her!'

'How did you find out about this?'

'I am afraid I told him,' spoke up Williams, holding up his hands he continued, 'Yes, yes, I know, breach of confidence and all that. But I handled the deed transfer and Jacobs was so miserable I thought he should know.'

'hmmm,' murmured Lawson, 'We will speak with you later about this Mr. Williams. Please, continue Mr. Jacobs. What happened when you arrived that Saturday in October?'

Jacobs spoke slowly. 'It was late. After 9 or so. The house was quiet. Quiet and dark. Too dark. I thought I was too late and she had left already. I still had a key so I let myself in. There was a suitcase in the hallway, waiting to go.' His voice trembled. 'I found her in the bedroom. She was in bed. I tried to wake her. But I knew she was dead before I even touched her. She cold and dead. I was too late.'

Blake considered, then asked in his gentlest voice, 'How did she die Stefan? Could you tell?'

'No, she just lay there, naked under the sheets. Her lips were blue and she was cold. So cold.'

'But why try and bury her? Why hide her death, if it was a natural death there would have been no issue' Charlie was confused.

'I panicked. All I could think was that people would find out about the baby, about me, about Emily. I had to hide it, cover it up. No one could know. But it was dark. I didn't have a shovel, I didn't have a flashlight. There was that old mullock heap out the back I knew about. I took her there. I covered her with dirt and stones using my hands as best I could.' He raised his hands and looked at them disbelievingly. 'I must have lost my I.D. bracelet then.'

'And then?' questioned Lawson.

'I left. Everyone thought she was leaving for Europe, so who would question her disappearing? I took the suitcase and threw it off the bridge into the Maribyrnong river on the way back.' He paused again and looked at Blake. 'But I didn't kill her Blake. You have to believe me. I didn't. She was dead when I got there.'


	18. Chapter 18

18.

(CONTENT WARNING: Another nasty scene/domestic violence)

Still on desk duty, Bill Hobart had not been allowed to participate in the Jacobs interview. Although somewhat disappointed he knew in himself he would have been hard pressed not to punch that smarmy faced git, Williams. It had been a long afternoon of processing petty thefts, misdemeanors, and complaints. Boring work but it needed to be done. He had amused himself somewhat by contemplating the future pleasures of the pictures with Ann tonight. Would she like a choc top? Or was she a popcorn girl? What would he talk about? It was alright during the film, but before and after? And, what would he wear? He wasn't very sartorial in civvies, so slacks, shirt, sports jacket, but would he wear a tie or not? Eventually he settled on wearing that old green silk tie his Gran had loved him wearing. And maybe choc tops.

He was on earlies today, so was just finishing up to leave when the team returned from the interview. 'A good result, gentlemen,' Blake was saying. Bill pricked up his ears hoping for some news to relate to Ann. In case he ran out of things to say to her. Just in case.

'Yes, he copped for the child but still insists that he didn't kill Emily,' said Charlie

'I am inclined to believe him'

Lawson considered. 'We need to think about this. I want to talk to Williams further as well. He said he would be staying on at The Royale until tomorrow and then accompany Jacobs back to Melbourne. Something fishy about that man. Ned, I need you to find out more about Williams, history, arrest records, whatever is available.'

'I'll do that Boss!' Bill spoke up.

Lawson turned to him and said with a warning in his voice, 'No Bill. Not you. Not this time. Any anyway, what are you still doing here? You are earlies tonight. Hop it.'

Bill scowled, but hopped it.

….

The afternoon wore on. Blake and Lawson reviewed the case over a cup of tea. Charlie wrote up Jacobs' statement and Ned made calls to Melbourne.

It was after 6 pm and many phone calls later when Ned spoke up, 'Say Boss'

'What is it Ned?'

'Well, you know that Williams character did all the deed work for the handover of the house?'

'Yes?'

'It seems he also looked after her contracts with the publisher as well, all her legal stuff went through his firm. And get this, according to them, he used to visit Emily on a regular basis as well to talk contracts, the house hand over and the like. They say according to his appointment book he had a meeting booked with her on October the 15th!'

'Now that is suspicious.' Blake stated the obvious. 1

'Ned, call the Royale. Find out if he is in, we need to get him back here.'

Ned turned to make the call, five minutes later he hung up and said excitedly to Lawson, 'He's not there! He never booked in!'

'Damnit! We've got to find him, it's going to look bad if we let him slip through our fingers.'

'Boss! His office said that he had the keys for Emily McCaffery's place, so he could inspect it. He never returned those keys to the agents. Could he have gone over there?'

'Jean said he had history with Ann…' said Blake worriedly.

'Right, Blake, Charlie, you're with me. Ned bring the car 'round the front. We need to hurry'

….

Ann had been in a bit of a flutter all day. She couldn't paint, she was too nervous. Usually she was fairly calm and level headed, but, scolding herself, now she was behaving like a schoolgirl! Already she had tried on three different outfits. Not the blue silk, that was too formal, not the checked skirt, that really WAS too schoolgirl, she loved the floral print but Alan always said it made her look like a country hick… and just why was she even thinking about what Alan thought! That clinched it, SHE liked the floral print, she would wear it, anyway, she was a country hick now.

Bill had said he would pick her up at 7. The film started at 7.30. She was already dressed and ready at 6.30. After all, he might come early. She was sitting at her dressing table putting on the last touches of lipstick when she heard a key in the lock and the front door opening.

Ann turned around in shock as Alan Williams walked into her bedroom, tossing a key in his hand and smirking at her. 'Helllooo Babe! Miss me?'

'Alan! What are you doing here! How did you find me' stammered Ann.

He moved across the room to her. 'Did you really think I wouldn't find you? Were you so stupid as to believe I wouldn't check who bought this place?' He slapped her hard across the face.

Ann head whipped to the side from the force of the slap. Tears started and she put her hand to her face where he had hit her. She sat there in shock and fear as Williams leaned forward, and sneered right in her face. 'You don't leave me, bitch.' He grabbed her by her shoulders roughly.

'Don't Alan, don't!' Now she was openly crying. 'What do you want, tell me, what? Can't you leave me alone?'

Williams shook her roughly. 'Bitch. What do I want? I want you to beg. I want you to beg me to take you back. You don't get to leave ME.' He shook her again.

'Alan, please! Please, you're hurting me'

'I'll hurt you as much as I like. You are MINE. You women are all the same, take and take and take and think you can just go and leave us behind.' He slapped her again, his rage and fury mounting. 'Just like Emily! I wouldn't let Emily leave Stefan, I stopped her and I won't let you leave me either!' Williams pulled her off the chair and flung her across the room.

Emily fell heavily against the wall and then slumped down, holding her hands up defensively as Williams advanced on her, fists raised.

'NO! Stop!' and she screamed and screamed.

…

Bill arrived at Ann's place in a state of joyful anticipation. He was even whistling to himself as he parked the car in the street then walked jauntily up the drive.

Then he heard Ann screaming from inside the house. Dropping the flower posy he carried, he dashed up onto the front veranda and burst through the front door. He ran into the bedroom see Williams bringing his foot back to kick Ann.

With a roaring growl Bill sprung across the room and tackled Williams knocking him to the ground with a crunching thump. Both men wrestled about until Williams pulled away and sprung up turning to kick Bill while he was still on the ground. Bill rolled out of the way and pulled himself upright, and nimbly swung around to face Williams charge. Bill hauled back and once again he brought his fearsome right hook into play, clocking Adam fairly and square on the jaw. Williams' eyes rolled back into his head and he crashed to the floor.

'Owww! Bill moaned, shaking his damaged hand. The he rushed over to Ann who was pulling herself up off the floor. He put his arm around her and held her close. 'Are you alright, Love? Did he hurt you?'

She looked up at him in amazement, gave him a bit of a watery smile and said, 'I'm okay, my bulldog is here now.'

Then she spoke again, 'Bill, he knows something about Emily!'

From the floor, Alan Williams was groaning. Bill turned and hurried over to the prostrate man pulling off his green silk tie as he did so. Roughly but with careful haste he tied Williams hands behind his back and pulled him upright.

'You're nicked, son' he growled in Williams ear. As he did so, there was a rumble of footsteps up the veranda as Charlie and Ned burst into the room with Blake bringing up the rear. Bill turned to look at them, his face like an Easter Island statue. 'Think you'd better take this one in and ask him about Emily McCaffery.' And he handed Williams over to Charlie.

Blake rushed over to Ann, 'Are you alright Ann?'

Ann looked from Blake to Bill and replied, 'Better than I have been for a long while, Lucien.'

…..

Later that evening, Lucien was holding Jean in his arms as they discussed the day's events.

'Jacobs killed the child, but not Emily McCaffery?' asked Jean

'Stefan Jacobs is so full of himself he couldn't handle the thought of being the father of a Down's syndrome child. He thought that child threatened his life, his relationship with Emily. He couldn't stand the thought that little girl being his daughter.'

'That's just so sad, and wrong. I am sure Emily would have cared and loved her. He had no right at all to do that to that innocent child or Emily.'

'No, no right at all.' Agreed Blake, tightening his hold on Jean just a little.

'But Alam Williams killed Emily? Why?'

'He says it wasn't intentional, he was just threatening her, warning her not to leave Stefan, when it seems she may have had a heart attack. Remember, she was severely anaemic – any strain may have caused it. He panicked, grabbed the money she had left on the dresser and ran. He hoped when it was discovered the Police would think it was a break-in. He didn't know Stefan had killed the baby and buried Emily until called into the Station.'

'Poor Emily.'

'It was a sad affair all around' said Blake. 'But there is one silver lining to it all'

'Really? What on earth could that possibly be?'

'Bill and Ann managed to catch the late show.'

…..

Epilogue

When Susan Tyneman had found out she was Emily's heir and would be receiving regular royalty checks she modified her opinion of Romance fiction. Williams had taken all the cash and spent it, but the traveler's cheques were returned to Susan. Susan decided it was time to plan a little holiday in Europe for herself with the money, away from Patrick. With her first royalty cheque she arranged for a plot and headstone for Emily and her child. A month later they all gathered at the cemetery to say their farewells to them both. Susan and Patrick stood uncomfortably together, not touching. Alice held Matthews arm, subtlety supporting him. Blake had his arm around Jean and Bill and Ann stood next to them holding hands. They all looked at the stone which read;

'Together, eternally.'

... finis ...

.….

*Note* This is fanfiction and written for my own enjoyment. I do not own copyright to these characters. Any errors in character or personalities are my own.

On a personal note this has been an interesting experience – but it went on longer than I expected.. Not sure if I can repeat it anytime soon. And please, let the voices in my head shut up for a while! Wild


End file.
